


Side by Side

by littlecakes (orphan_account)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Racked with guilt by her family's hardships and mother's alcoholism, Gabrielle moves to her Grandfather's farm to escape from the trials of her city life. There, she meets a purple-haired girl full of passion and attitude. Side by Side is a story with elements of self-discovery, healing, and love. (F/F OC&Abigail)





	1. Overgrowth

A bit of winter chill was still in the air that crisp Spring morning as Gabrielle snapped to consciousness. She was curled up in the weathered seat of the old bus, her nose and cheeks rosy from leaning against the ice cold window. She would have laid down save for the little plastic crate sitting on the seat next to her. Little mews echoed from inside, her small friend itching to get out and play. The clinched sensation in Gabrielle’s stomach made her feel otherwise. Like a firm grip on a handlebar, the tightness quickly nurtured a feeling of nausea that bit at the back of her throat as she looked out the window.

There wasn’t a whole lot going on at the bus stop. A large patch of dirt formed along the side of the road where there was a small area for the bus to pull off into before heading down a dark tunnel. Its maw was large and its insides dark- Gabrielle couldn’t even see a hint of light indicating that it had an end. Her attention snapped back to the side of the road and the person standing by it. Her red hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and a smile grew across her face as she saw the bus doors open. It was evident that it was just as cold outside as it was inside the bus as Gabrielle saw the redhead shiver and pull her wooly vest just a bit closer to her chest. Gabrielle wondered if this was the Robin that responded to her letter. Another wave of nausea crept up her throat as her brain circled around the thought.

 

What am I doing here? Gabrielle asked herself again.

 

Gabrielle decided she should at least make the effort to get off the bus and check her grandfather’s farm before entirely giving up. She knew the kind of work that was cut out for her when the contents of Grandpa’s will revealed itself to her only the Wintersday before. She tried to memorize the healthy cuticles on her hands in that moment. Gabrielle knew that they wouldn’t last for long. Swinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the small crate, she stepped off the bus with trepidation. The redhead waved to a brown-haired man and a large moustache before making eye contact with Gabby.

“You must be Gabrielle,” said the redhead. “You’re the only one I didn’t know getting off on our stop here! My name is Robin, it’s good to have a finally have a face to go with the name.” Robin smiled warmly at her as she took Gabrielle’s hand in a firm grip. Gabby shuffled her drooping bag onto her shoulder as she shook Robin’s hand eagerly.

“Hi! Yes, that’s me!” Gabrielle said with a smile. She wanted to make a good first impression. She hadn’t been back to Stardew since Grandpa’s funeral many years ago, and she was sure that not many would remember her. After all, it had been ten years ago that he had passed away. “I’m so glad you’re here, I can’t remember much about the farm, let alone how to get there,” she added, laughing nervously.

“Well, no worries, consider me your guide.” Robin reached out and took the now howling plastic crate out of Gabrielle’s hands. “Who’s this?” She asked, peering inside through a hole in the side.

“That’s my roommate, Delilah,” Gabrielle said. “Don’t worry, she’s friendly, she’s just not a big fan of travelling.” A little black paw popped out of the hole Robin was peering through. She gasped and chuckled before meeting the paw with a finger.

“How cute. I look forward to meeting her when she’s more in her element. Well, let’s head to the farm, shall we? I’m sure you want to get settled in before it gets dark. I’m afraid there won’t be electricity there until I can get you hooked up again. No one has been there in years, but I think Lewis has kept it tidy for the most part.”

Gabrielle laughed nervously. “Well, at least I have that going for me.” She followed behind Robin, wishing she had worn warmer shoes as she crunched in the dirty ice lining the dirt road. Winter still had a firm grip here, unlike Zuzu City, where the concrete warmed everything to the point where she couldn’t remember ever seeing this much ice in the spring. Robin, as it turned out, was a quiet person. She didn’t feel compelled to fill silence with noise. Gabrielle was grateful for that as she pondered the nerves that still had an iron grip on her guts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her mouth and out through her nose.

“We’re here! Welcome back to Bonita Farm,” Robin said, pushing a creaky, splintering gate open. It sagged with the compelling force of gravity. Gabrielle was afraid the hinges would give as Robin held it open for her. The gate must have been karma’s cruel idea of an icebreaker, for when Gabrielle looked up, even the warm, orange tones of sunset couldn’t soften the blow that was the mess of Cindersap forest overgrowth creeping up to greet her. Tangles of weeds, branches, dead tree stumps, and huge boulders made it hard for the two women to traverse the old path leading to the equally old shack they stopped in front of.

“Welcome to your new, albeit old home,” Robin said with a chuckle. When she looked back at Gabrielle, she chuckled even more loudly. The young woman’s face must have given away more than she intended. Gabrielle quickly shut her mouth and looked down at her muddy sneakers. 

“You beat me here!” a male voice shouted from the direction of the gate. The silver haired man bravely stomped through the overgrowth to stand next to them. He introduced himself as Lewis and shook her hand.

“You’ve left this place a little worse for wear,” Robin grumbled. Lewis frowned at her. As they started squabbling over how the shack was really better looking from the inside than it was from the outside, but how that didn’t count at all for the fact that there were gaping cracks in the old wood, Gabrielle quickly tuned them out as she looked around. She had learned from experience that it was not a good idea to get involved in others’ arguments. Mom and Dad had taught her enough about that. She glanced around, trying not to think about the massive amount of work that would still be there to greet her in the morning, when she saw a fresh pile of firewood sitting next to the front door.

“Thanks for the wood,” Gabrielle said, “I’m guessing that will warm things up quickly!”

“You’re welcome, it was no problem at all,” Lewis said, giving Robin a pointed look. “I’m sorry, but I must be going. It was very nice to meet you, Gabrielle. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to knock on my door. It’s the blue house with the old truck.” He gave her a wave and was through the gate.

“Here, I wrote directions for you to town, and to my house. I live close by in case you have any problems. And let me know when you’re ready to upgrade this eyesore,” she said with a wink, handing Gabrielle a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket. Gabrielle nodded and thanked her as Robin left the same way that Lewis did. Soon, they both were gone.

Gabrielle looked around. The sun was now creeping behind the house. Days were so short in the spring. She grabbed Delilah’s carrier and her bag, and opened the door, kicking a few pieces of lumber in before closing it behind her. She was pleased to find that the inside did not look at all like the outside. There was a bed in the corner of the room, which was covered in a grubby green wallpaper. A little table and chair with a tiny potted plant sat in the corner adjacent. A fireplace installed in the wall was swept clean and ready to go. There was a single door besides the one she just entered from. She hoped that it was a bathroom or a kitchen. Open opening it and discovering the first option, she was happy to have running water, but realized she would be roughing it until she could upgrade the shack to include a kitchen.

Eager to warm both herself and Delilah, Gabrielle quickly had a fire going. It was easy, for Lewis had left a newspaper and book of matches sitting in the fireplace. She let Delilah out of her carrier as she sat cross-legged on the floor, facing the fire. The small black cat curled in her lap as she closed her eyes. The nausea was gone, to her relief. She had never felt like she was great at meeting new people. Now the chagrin of foresight was eating at her. She had a lot of work to do, yet she was hopeful that maybe Bonita farm had more to offer than her old life did.

It had to, she thought. When you have nothing, there’s nowhere to go but up.


	2. Through the Glass

Abigail stomped up on the small stepstool, tossing cans of soup onto the shelves. Most days she helped her father in the general store their family owned before heading out for the afternoon, either to hang out with her friends or explore the small world that surrounded her in Stardew Valley. Today was not her day, though. She had already woken up with a hangover from the night before and discovered she turned in her paper late. Again.

“Abby, don’t dent the cans again. You know people won’t buy them if they look roughed up,” Pierre, her father chided.

“I don’t see why people give a shit. The stuff inside is what counts.” She sighed, rearranged her stack of cans haphazardly. One had a small dent already. She shuffled it to the back of the stacks and turned it so the dent faced the wall. 

“We are already up to our necks in trouble. We don’t need to make any more for ourselves.”

She sighed, taking a moment to roll her hair into a loose twist behind her head before continuing to stock the shelves. Every day, in and out, the same thing. She was sick of it. She had been attending classes online through a community college in Zuzu City for two years now. No major declared, no minor taken, she was just trying to get through for her Associate’s so she could be done with it. Only if I actually pass my classes, she reminded herself. Turning in half of her assignments late certainly wasn’t helping.

Grabbing a box of parsnips, she headed to the window display. A variety of spring vegetables were ready to replace the tired Wintersday decorations. Abigail always looked forward to the window display. Her father, claiming to suffer from a lack of creativity, relied on her to make it look appealing and fun. Or so he said. Either way, she got to do it, and it was the one part of her job at the store she loved.

She had painted a big sun in the corner of the window and was working on some flowers when she looked through the window at the people on the street. It was the regular crowd walking by; Jodi on her way over to Joja, much to her father’s dismay, and Elliot was strolling up the street, hair shining in the sun. He was not her type. She wasn’t even sure she had a type. She knew everyone expected her to either end up with Sam or Sebastian, but honestly, she was grossed out to think about dating either one of them.

There was a different face this morning that she had not recognized before. It was a young woman, probably her age, if not a little older. She waved to Elliot as she walked up, chatting to him as they entered the store. Her black hair dusted her shoulders as she peeled her scarf off her neck, still smiling as she was talking to Elliot. Her brown eyes looked up to meet his as he had a good foot of height on her. Abigail couldn’t help but notice the worn work boots her jeans were tucked into. They were stylish but utilitarian.

“Morning, Elliot. Hey there, farmer Gabrielle,” Pierre greeted as the odd couple came into the small, cozy store. Elliot nodded politely, as was his style. Gabrielle walked up to the counter to say hello to Abigail’s father. Could this be that girl who took over the old farm? Abigail thought. She hadn’t heard about any new people moving into the valley. Her heart sank as she reminded herself of the farm... She loved hanging out in the dense forest that had grown over the ancient farmland, consuming it in an air of potential. Sometimes she would find animals in their homes there, other times, she would find berries or root vegetables to snack on during her explorations.

“I’m going to need about three pounds of potatoes for planting,” the girl said to Pierre, peering over the small amount he had displayed on the counter proudly.

“Three pounds?? How are you going to carry that home with everything else you’ve ordered?” Pierre said as he went to the back to gather the potatoes. The girl’s face sank a little. She obviously hadn’t thought of that. Abigail walked up next to her, leaning over to get a better look at her face. She was pretty, there was no denying it. Her eyes, though, looked far off, as if her mind was anywhere but here.

“Hi,” Abigail said, searching for a sign of recognition on the girl’s face. “I’m Abigail. Did you just move to Pelican Town?”

The girl had a mild look of shock before looking at Abigail straight in the eyes. Abigail felt a bit taken aback by the intense look that the girl gave her. “Oh, yeah. Sorry!” she laughed. “I’m Gabrielle. I took over Bonita Farm just west of here. It’s nice to meet you,” She said, smiling and extending a hand. Abigail had trouble looking away from Gabrielle’s intent look, taking her hand. It was calloused in the palms, the warmth spreading into Abigail’s palm.

So it was true. The farm was soon to be revitalized, and her favorite hiding place soon to be gone. She tried to smile back, but it probably wasn’t convincing. Gabrielle’s smile dropped as she noticed Abigail’s obvious disappointment. She turned back to the counter, tapping her fingers on the glass top of the counter as she waited for Pierre to return with her goods. Abigail felt a twinge of guilt followed up by a sense of righteousness. This girl didn’t know her, she didn’t know she was taking away something precious.

It wasn’t fair, though. There wasn’t a whole lot else in this town going on. Now there wouldn’t be the forest for Abigail to explore, the old shack for her to camp out in. She would miss its musty smell, the way the ceiling gave way to the stars at night. The spooky stories she would share with Sam and Seb within its walls. The hidey hole she dug up in the floor for her booze, which she never dared to keep at home.

“That’ll be 2000,” Pierre said, the ding of the cash register bringing Abigail back to reality. “I left your goods out front, it’ll save you a little bit of a trip.”

Gabrielle nodded and smiled to Pierre. She turned to Abigail. “Nice to meet you,” she said meekly, and turned towards the door.

Great, good first impression, Abgail. Abigail rolled her eyes at herself. Poor thing was new, Gabrielle didn’t need people making her feel bad. Abigail stomped out front, where Gabrielle was standing and assessing her situation. There was no way she could carry all the plantings, canned goods, and potatoes home by herself. “Can I help?” Abigail said.

“Oh, um. Sure.” Gabrielle said. Abigail smiled and grabbed the box of canned goods. They started walking out of town towards the dirt road leading to Bonita Farm. Gabrielle was quiet. Abigail wasn’t opposed to quiet. She knew that she had a small wrong to right, though, so she searched her mind for something to talk about. They chatted small talk, about the weather, about Pierre’s store, when Abigail just had to ask. She needed to know how much longer she had her forest before it was gone.

“So you’re new here… how long have you been here?”

“Oh,” said Gabrielle, looking at her feet as they walked, her hair falling over her eyes. “I guess about a week now. It feels like five minutes, though,” she said, giggling. 

“Wow, I hadn’t noticed, but I guess I haven’t been around the store much. I help my dad in the mornings, but otherwise I’m off doing stuff.”

“That explains it. I always feel like I’m in the store at the last second,” she laughed. Abigail glanced over as they walked and saw that Gabrielle was looking at her. She smiled and Gabrielle smiled. Freckles were sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. 

“It does…” Abigail said, distracted. Not by the road, not by her guilt. The freckles. Abigail felt that she was staring too long. She looked down the road, seeing the gate swinging open. “Wow. We’re already here,” she said.

Gabrielle went first, holding the gate open for Abigail. She hurried through and stepped onto the deck. Her heart sank as she saw the clearing filled with seedlings already creeping into the forest. “You’ve gotten a lot cleared,” she murmured.

“Yeah! I’ve been working really hard at it, Honestly, I’m only doing it so I have enough lumber to upgrade this shack into something a little more liveable.”

Abigail nodded, a little knot growing in her throat. “Well, I should go.”

“Oh, okay. I have some beer if you want to stick around.” Gabby said, motioning towards the door. “It’s not chilled, but it’s cold enough outside where it’s not warm, either!”

“That’s okay, I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later,” Abigail muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets as she walked towards the gate. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. The empty space. The forest would soon be gone, taking her hopes with it.

Abigail was absorbed in thought as she walked back to the store. She was sad, but at the same time, she was looking forward to having another girl her age to hang out with. True, there were a few other young women in Pelican Town, but Abigail never felt particularly close to any of them. Gabrielle seemed nice enough. Abigail pictured the two of them sitting on the floor of her room, playing video games together and laughing. Side by side. Abigail felt her cheeks glow with warmth as she thought about it.

“Gabrielle’s nice, isn’t she?” Pierre asked Abigail as she walked back into the store. She picked up her paintbrush, ready to finish the row of flowers along the bottom of the window. Blue jazz, tulip, and poppy blossoms dotted along a white picket fence. Abigail threw in a Junimo for added cuteness. Everyone loved the local legend, right?

“Oh, yeah. I guess. I’m kind of bummed that the farm is going to be a farm again,” Abigail muttered.

“Well, maybe this is a sign that you need to grow up. Finish your degree and pursue something,” Pierre chirped. Abigail sighed. Not this again.

“I’m done for now. I’m going to go back to my room to get ready before I leave.”

Abigail didn’t listen to whatever her father said as she trudged back to her room. The mix of emotions she was feeling had her preoccupied. She sighed, flopping onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. The texture of the drywall made it look like little dots. Freckles.


	3. Blossoms

Sweet and fragrant, the smell of fresh cherry blossoms seemed to encapsulate Gabrielle’s farmland. The cliffs surrounding her farm, as well as the trees in the forest to the south, were covered in airy trees swarming with pink blossoms. They seemed to celebrate the return of spring with a shower of beautiful pink petals. Breezy days especially seemed to bring a sense of magic and wonder to Bonita Farm. Gabrielle fondly remembered the first time she saw it as she stood on her porch sipping a hot cup of earl grey, Delilah curling herself around her shins and meowing for breakfast.  
It had been eight years since her grandfather died. Old and ailing, with his last few words he bequeathed to her an ancient envelope. He promised her that it would bring her respite when her life needed new meaning. Biting back tears, she grasped his hand tightly, promising to use it when she needed it most. It had been eight years since she had seen these blossoms. As they laid him to the earth, here, on the farm, the breeze whistled through the trees, carrying the soft pink snow to her family as they quietly said their goodbyes.  
Gabrielle couldn’t believe it had taken her eight years to come back here. She felt no homesickness for Zuzu City. She had enjoyed her time there for the most part. With a city that big, there was always something to do or someone to see. Whether it was early morning or the dead of night, possibility was everywhere there. Thinking of it reminded her of the immense loneliness that came with a city that large. She had never had a lot of friends, finding solace in her books instead. As she surveyed the tiny plot of land she had cleared and observed the potato sprouts peeking through the loamy soil, the loneliness was soon abated. It felt good to be proud of something she had done herself with no help for once.  
She finished her tea, scooped up her cat, and headed back inside. “Okay, okay, it’s finally breakfast time,” she cooed, the little black cat mewing in response. She poured some kibble in a little bowl on the floor. Delilah wasted no time digging into her meal. After Gabrielle fed herself, she dressed herself and headed out to the farm. There was still lumber to be dug up; thankfully, not much more was needed for a kitchen, according to Robin. Clint had promised whatever leftover rocks he had. Gabrielle was grateful for how easy it was to make friends in the valley.  
She lifted her old, rusty axe and began to swing. The rhythm of swinging the axe against the strong trunk of a tree was soothing to her in an odd way. She smirked and chuckled at herself as she took a break to wipe her brow and drink some water. “Look at you, Gabrielle Sontera. Who knew you’d be the type to chop down trees and dig up rocks.” She swung her way south as she worked her way to a large pond on the southern end of the overgrowth. To her surprise, there was a well-beaten path from the pond leading south into the dense forest. Gabrielle shrugged, stuck the axe in her knapsack, and trudged down the road.  
An hour or so later, Gabrielle felt exhausted as her sore feet dragged her into town. The walk through the woods after working on the farm all morning was exhausting. She let her confidence get the best of her, she thought, as she plopped down on the bank of the river that lined the southern end of town. Stripping her boots and rolling her jeans up, she dipped her aching feet in. The icy water shot tingles up her legs and into her spine. She sighed, a great upheaval of relief from the surprisingly warm day they were having.  
“Feels good, huh?” A voice called from behind a bush. Gabrielle jumped, nearly falling into the creek. The voice laughed as it stepped from behind the bush. It was a blonde boy, Jodi’s son. He was smoking a cigarette and music played from his phone.  
“You scared the shit out of me!” Gabrielle said, catching her breath. “Oh, no…” She murmured as the creek whisked one of her socks away.  
“Oh man, I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I do this all the time, especially when the weather warms up. I’m Sam.”  
Gabrielle smiled. “I’m Gabrielle.” He motioned to the patch of dirt next to her and she nodded. He sat beside her as he dug his hands into his pockets, surely searching for his carton of cigarttes.  
“Want one?” he said, holding the box out. Gabrielle eagerly took one and gently squeezed it between her lips. Sam lit it for her.  
“Such a gentleman,” she teased.  
“Hey, I scared your sock straight into the river, the least I can do is offer you a cig in this trying time.” He retorted with a smile. They sat and smoked for a minute, the rush of the river accompanying the electric beat pulsing from Sam’s phone.  
“This is a great song,” she said, tapping her submerged toe to the beat.  
“Yeah, this is one of my favorite bands.” Sam said. “I saw them live last year and it was really great.”  
Gabrielle gasped. “You went to Zuzu Fest?”  
“Yup.”  
“Ugh, I’m jealous. I had to work.” she groaned. Working full time on the weekends meant she hardly ever got to go out, but she got a big pay bump for it, so she couldn’t complain much.  
“Damn, that sucks. Where do you work?” he said, lighting another cigarette and listening intently. He seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. She felt a little stunned by it, but she continued anyway.  
“I worked at Joja. I was in customer service.”  
He laughs. “Oh god. I work for the Joja Mart here part time. I get to mop floors. Such an enriching experience.” Sam shook his head as he peeled his sneakers off, sticking his feet in the river. “I fucking hate that place, but Mom and I need the money.”  
“Tell me about it, why do you think I came here?”  
“Rustic scenery. Ancient people around every corner.”  
She laughed. “Oh man, how did you know?” She said, still laughing.   
“Seriously, though. This place is alright. If you don’t mind everybody knowing everything about you.”  
“Oh boy, can’t wait for that…” she groaned.  
He laughed at her visible discomfort. “Don’t worry. No one bites. They’re all pretty nice, give or take a few.”  
“Lucky me,” she said, flashing him a genuine smile.  
He smiled back at her, blue eyes honing in like lasers. His eyes hazed as he looked deep in thought. He took a final, long drag before rubbing out the end of his cigarette in the mud and stood up.  
“You should come to the Saloon tonight. I’ll be there with a couple friends. I bet they would like you, Gabby.” He stood up, grabbing his shoes in one hand, phone and cigarettes in the other. “We meet up around six in the billiards room at Stardrop. Hope to see you there!”  
He walked back to the house without letting Gabrielle get a word in edgewise. She pursed her lips around the cigarette and huffed, sending smoke shooting out of her nose. She knew what he was doing, setting her up so she felt obligated to go. Still, though, it was nice to think she could maybe make friends here. She finished her cigarette and laced up her boots around her naked, wet feet and trudged back to the farm in search of a shower.


	4. Swirl

Gabrielle stood in front of her cardboard box full of clothes. It was 5:30 P.M. and she had been standing there for more than a few minutes. Her throat wrestled with the anxiety-induced bile creeping up her esophagus. She felt like she was going to choke. Just pick a fucking shirt, already, she thought to herself, not so nicely. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her palms until little white spots clouded the inside of her eyelids. She lowered them. 5:40 P.M. Still standing in front of the cardboard box. 

She tried to remind herself that the valley seemed to be full of nice people, that Friday nights were for going out, and that everyone else her age went out these nights and had fun with other people their age, not stayed home with a stack of books and a blanket with lights out at 10 P.M.. But she loved her books, and she loved not having to think about what came out of her mouth before she opened it. Self-censorship was the hardest part of meeting people, she thought. It was difficult to mold yourself into someone others wanted to spend time with. 

“Okay, Delilah, which one?” She said, holding two t shirts at floor level. Delilah rubbed up against the crisp white tunic she grasped. “Okay… not the best way to show me, but thanks.” She picked little black hairs off of the shirt before throwing it on quickly and walking out the front door in a rushed manner. 

Just be yourself. It’s fine. This is a new place. It’s the perfect time to just be you instead of pretending to be someone else, she thought. She had to whisper it to herself, over and over. Her mind was orbiting the thought like crazy. Be yourself. Be yourself. But what if they don’t like myself? She closed her eyes tight as she rounded the corner behind the saloon. Gabrielle found herself running face-first into Alex, who was standing outside Dusty’s pen. “Watch where you’re going, farmer.” 

“Sorry,” she muttered, white knuckling the straps of her knapsack and leaning against the building. Gabrielle felt like the knot in her stomach had travelled to her brain, making her some kind of stupid. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, soothing the knot into more of a kink. 

“Hold on…” he said, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t mean to be a dick. I’m sorry. I just didn’t see you sprinting around the corner. Where are you rushing to, anyways?” He glanced down at her hands, white as ghosts, and back at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“The Saloon,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I’m meeting Sam there, I guess.” 

Alex’s eyebrows raised as he nodded his head. “Sam’s alright. A little goofy looking if you ask me. I thought you’d have better taste in guys, considering you’re way out of his league.” He smirked as he leaned against the wall of the Saloon, too close for comfort. Gabrielle felt like her brain was an Etch a Sketch, and Alex had just shaken the crap out of it. 

“Ummmmm…” Gabrielle choked. It’s not that she didn’t have a type. She could plainly see that Alex was an attractive man. Wide chest, tousled hair, nice teeth. Alex was a gridball player and his physique really showed it. His personality wasn’t incredibly intriguing but he was a nice guy nonetheless. Any reasonable girl would think he was a catch. 

Any reasonable straight girl, she thought to herself. Her mind flashed between ideas like lightning as she tried to find a way to back out of this one. Was this the time to reveal her preference for women, right after moving into this small town, which may be just as small minded? She couldn’t lie and just go with it. In the meantime, she felt Alex’s hand brush the hem of her jacket sleeve, trying to find her hand. She could feel his eyes burning holes in hers as she floundered inside. 

“Hey! Gabrielle!” she heard a feminine voice from behind. Alex quickly jumped away, muttering a goodbye and heading back to his house. Gabrielle turned to see Abigail walking up. “Boy, it’s freezing out here. You going inside? Sam mentioned you were hanging out with us tonight. Oh, bye, Alex.” He waved a hand over his shoulder, the other shoved deep into his pocket. Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief. Her purple hair gently tousled by the breeze, Abigail waved briskly as her hand rushed back to holding her vest closed. She brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled at Gabrielle. Her cheeks dimpled as she smiled. Her stomach swinging again, Gabrielle couldn’t help but smile back. How could she not smile back at those dimples? My fucking hero, she thought. 

“Hey, yeah. I was just waiting outside.” 

“Crazy girl. Let’s go inside before I turn blue.” she grabbed Gabrielle’s arm by the elbow. Her cold fingertips had a kind but firm grip on Gabrielle’s arm. Gabrielle was barely taller than her. She liked that, it was hard for her to find anyone shorter than her. She imagined that if they held hands, Abby’s would have to be under hers. She blushed at the thought. 

A blast of heat from the fireplace hit them like a wall as Abigail swung the door in. The Saloon was much cozier inside than it looked from the outside. Red barstools lined the bar and tables were scattered about the room, which was ensconced in dark wood. It was filled with people. The breath caught in Gabrielle’s throat. No big deal, right? She was going to be herself, and hopefully these people were going to like it. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Abigail tugged on Gabrielle’s sleeve, still clinging to the worn denim. She leaned forward so she could look more closely at Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled and nodded her head as she decided to just ignore the nagging voice in her head and try to have fun. 

“What’s your drink?” Gabrielle asked Abigail. 

“Oh, um, I’d love a rum and coke, thanks.” 

“Sounds great, I’m going to have one too,” Gabrielle said as she leaned against the counter. “I’ll see you in there, ok?” 

Abigail nodded and trotted off to go meet up with Sebastian and Sam. Gabrielle looked around. There were a few faces that she recognized. Pierre, Elliott, Gus, and Leah, to name a few. She felt ashamed that she hadn’t done a better job introducing herself to the townsfolk. She told herself she would try harder, starting tonight. 

“What can I getcha?” the blue-haired bartender said, grinning at Gabrielle. “You must be the new farmer! It’s nice to meet you!” 

“How did you know?” Gabrielle said incredulously. 

“Aside from the fact that you’re the first new face I’ve seen around here in months,” she giggled as Gabrielle’s cheeks burned, “You just glow with this new energy I haven’t seen before.” 

“Energy?” 

“Yes, exactly.” She smiled. Knocking her knuckles on the bar, she said, “Anyways, we can talk about energies later. I’m sure you want to order! What would you like?” 

“Um, two rum and cokes, please.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Gabrielle sat at the bar as she waited for Emily to make her drinks. She tried to look casual as she glanced around the room, trying to get her bearings. Everyone was eased into conversation at their tables. Robin danced with a tall man in the corner. It was early, but Gabrielle had the feeling Friday was the day that this town let its hair down. Still, despite having been to many bars in downtown Zuzu, the Stardrop Saloon felt far more comfortable than any flashy club she had been to. She found that she liked it much better, to her surprise. 

“Here ya go! I’ll start a tab for you.” Emily said with a smile as she slid the two drinks across the bar. 

“Don’t you need my card?” Gabrielle asked. 

Emily just laughed. “You must be forgetting where you are.” 

“I guess so.” Gabrielle grabbed the drinks and stepped away from the bar. No card for the tab? Did Gus keep record for every single person here? There weren’t that many people, she supposed. She shook her head and walked over to the billiard’s room. 

“Hey! You made it.” Sam said with a smile, leaning on his pool cue. 

“You knew she was here, stupid, I told you we came together,” Abigail said teasingly. 

“Shut up, Abigail. Listen, I’m glad you came. This here is my man Sebastian,” Sam said, clapping Sebastian on the back. 

“Hey.” Sebastian said curtly. 

“Hi,” Gabrielle said. Abigail hopped off the couch next to Gabrielle. 

“Hey, Gabby, thanks for the drink!” she said, taking it from her. “Cheers.” 

Gabby smiled and clinked glasses with her. 

“God, you are such a pussy. How many times do I have to beat you before you learn something?” Sebastian scoffed, shooting the 8 ball into a pocket. 

“Hey! I am not a pussy!” Sam said, whacking Sebastian on the back with the pool cue. Sebastian swung back and hit Sam in the knee. They soon started horseplaying and laughing. 

“Hey, hey, remember what happened last time,” Abigail chided. They quickly wrapped it up and got back to their game. “So, Gabby, what brought you to Stardew Valley?” 

“Oh, um,” Gabby muttered as she slurped her drink. “I decided it was time for a change.” 

“From what?” 

“Well, I used to live in Zuzu City. Wasn’t exactly the best place for me…” Gabrielle murmured, watching the lime swirling in her glass as she stirred it. “Family stuff. Anyways, I’m glad to be here.” 

Abigail nodded as she listened. Her purple hair fell out of place, dusting her rosy cheeks along the way as it rested, lightly curled, against her soft figure. Blue eyes peeked out over her drink as she sipped it, watching Gabrielle intently as she talked. It made Gabrielle painfully aware of how much Abigail was focusing on her. 

“That’s good. It must be so hard to start over like that…” she said wistfully. 

“It’s easy,” Gabrielle said with a smile. “I think I secretly love the hard work, though. It’s satisfying to make something from nothing.” 

Abigail’s head had tilted in interest. She was sitting, cross-legged on the couch, slurping away. Just listening. It was nice to be listened to. Gabrielle began to relax as the girls chatted on the couch. Before they knew it, their drinks were empty, the ice melted and water pooled in the bottom of their glasses. 

“My turn!” Abigail said, singsong, as she trotted off to the bar with their drink glasses in hand. 

“Abigail’s really taken to you, Gabby.” Sam said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. Gabby looked at him quizzically. 

“She doesn’t warm up to people quickly,” Sebastian muttered as he re-racked the balls on the pool table. He never really seemed to make eye-contact when he spoke. Gabby guessed that was more of a choice to be mysterious, rather than a random quality about him. 

“Don’t you steal her from us…” Sam said, staring her dead in the eyes. Gabrielle’s eyes widened like dinner plates. Was it that obvious? She didn’t mean to check her out. It was hard not to, though. His laughter broke her train of thought. 

“I’m just kidding, dork. She loves us far too much to ever leave us…” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Sam as he left the room. 

“I’m really glad you came to hang out with us…” Sam said, sliding off the arm into the seat. They were practically squished in the same seat, more like. 

“Yeah, you were right, you guys are fun to hang out with,” Gabrielle said, casually scooting over. Abigail came back in the room with four beers, plopping down inbetween Sam and Gabrielle. 

“What did I miss??” She said cheerfully. 

“Oh, nothing really,” Gabrielle said. She smiled. She much preferred having Abigail in the middle, her thigh pressed against hers, the two of them sitting side by side. 

After a few more hours of drinking and talking, Gus was cleaning up the bar as the group approached. 

“Sorry gang, I’m closing up for the night.” 

“I got it.” Sebastian said, tossing some bills on the counter. 

They walked out the door and stood outside the saloon under the streetlamp. Their breath fogged in the chilly spring air. They said their goodbyes with Sam and Sebastian splitting up and heading off to their homes, leaving Abigail and Gabrielle to their own devices. Abigail shivered, her sleeveless vest providing no protection against the elements. Gabrielle knew that her long-sleeved tunic was much warmer than a tank top. She slid off her denim jacket and put it over Abigail’s shoulders. Her hand rested on Abigail’s back just a moment longer. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Abigail said softly, looking up at Gabrielle through her long eyelashes. 

Gabrielle shrugged. “You looked really cold.” 

“Thanks…” She slipped her arms through the sleeves and pulled it tight around her. They walked quietly together for awhile until they reached the edge of town, before the plaza hit the dirt road to Bonita Farm. 

“Oh, here, take this back,” Abigail said, trying to unbutton the buttons as fast as she could. “My fingers are fucking numb, hold on a minute.” 

“That’s okay. You can give it back the next time you see me.” Gabrielle said. 

Abigail just nodded and smiled shyly. “I’m glad you came to hang out with us. I’m sorry the boys were kind of lame. They’re always like that.” 

“That’s okay. I had fun talking to you.” Gabrielle said with a smile. She really did enjoy talking to Abigail. She enjoyed having a friend. A friend that she may have thought about in more than just friends ways that night. She tried to avoid that thought for now. 

“I’ll see you later.” Abigail said. She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle, squeezing her tight in a hug. Then she walked back to the general store. 

Gabrielle waited until she was inside before heading back to the farm. Although the air was cold and she was shivering, the thought of Abigail’s hug made her feel just a little bit warmer.


	5. Trespassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> i am SO SORRY, I have screwed up my chapter orders somehow. I'm re-posting in the correct order and I will be hopefully bringing us up to chapter 7 with this update... thanks for your patience, to say this is embarrassing is an understatement.

Abigail felt tipsy as she and her friends left the saloon. She normally didn’t drink that much in public. She didn’t like the idea of her dad coming down on her after witnessing her stumbling out of the bar. He already harps on me about a ton of other crap, she thought, as a blast of icy air hit her in the face. Sam and Sebastian had stopped under the streetlight, laughing at some inside joke, Gabrielle looking over shoulder at Abigail, her face pinching in concern. 

“See ya,” Sam said, waving as he headed home. Sebastian murmured a goodbye as he walked off, digging his hands deep into his warm pockets, shoulders braced against the cold air. Abigail watched Gabrielle as she stared into the streetlamp, watching the moths flutter around it. They fluttered like pieces of confetti, trapped in a swirling vortex around the yellow lightbulb. It flickered softly. The light from the streetlamp warmed Gabrielle’ ivory complexion. It looked soft to the touch. Abigail found her face growing warm as she watched her new friend in observation. 

Gabrielle seemed to suddenly snap back to reality as she shrugged off her weathered denim jacket, gently draping it over Abigail’s shoulders. Her hand lingered, Abigail noticed. It was warm, and her touch was delicate. Abigail’s heart nearly beat out of her chest. She couldn’t decide whether it was nerves, or something else. She hadn’t exactly felt this way before. She didn’t know what to say. Thank you? Fuck off? 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said quietly, looking up at Gabrielle. She almost hoped she’d take the jacket back, just so she could feel that touch again. What was she thinking?? Gabrielle was just another girl, she had even seen Sam cozying up with her just a few minutes ago. Abigail’s brain felt like it was doing flips trying to figure all of this out. 

“You looked really cold.” Gabby said with a shrug. Was that a smirk that Abigail saw? There wasn’t anything Abigail could say. Her brain was swimming in what felt like a swamp, murky and hard to see through clearly. She didn’t realize it, but they had already crossed the plaza, and Abigail had followed her mindlessly to the dirt road. 

“Oh, here, take this back,” she said as she snapped back to reality. She fumbled with the buttons on the jacket as she struggled to get it off. This was embarrassing. She looked like a small child, trapped in a coat, unable to button buttons. Fuck, seriously? Now? “My fingers are fucking numb, hold on a minute.” 

“That’s okay. You can give it back the next time you see me.” Gabrielle said, smiling. Her lips were always smiling…. The eyes told a different kind of story. Abigail sensed that she had a lot on her mind. It felt like she wanted to talk about it earlier that evening, but Abigail didn’t want to push Gabrielle further than she was comfortable. Still, she wondered what it could be that made Gabrielle look so… sad. 

They said their goodbyes, and Abigail couldn’t help it. She wrapped her arms around Gabby, pulling her tight into a hug. Gabrielle’s body tensed at the touch, but quickly softened. Abigail was at a height where she could rest her head against Gabrielle’s chest, but she decided against it. She didn’t want to make the other woman uncomfortable, as much as she found herself wanting to. She let go and fast-walked to the general store. She didn’t want to turn around and see Gabrielle weirded out by her awkward hug. 

She fumbled at the door with her keys, rushing inside as she unlocked the door. Her feet seemed to carry her to her room without permission and allowed her to flop face-first onto her mattress. What was that? What was I thinking? She wondered. It was probably just the alcohol that made Gabrielle seem appealing. Now that she thought about it, she had never really felt that way about another woman, but it didn’t surprise her. Just the alcohol, she thought, as she fell asleep on her bed, boots still on. 

The forest was calm and clear the next evening as Abigail walked past the pond. The sun had set just below the trees, purple and orange painting the sky behind them. The sunset was amazing. Abigail closed her eyes, smiled, and took a deep breath in. This was one of her favorite times of day, when night was just beginning to arrive. The world was so much more interesting in the dark. 

She shifted her heavy pack as she walked towards Bonita Farm. She had no intention of seeing Gabrielle that evening. After last night, she needed a day to clear her head. She still didn’t know what to think about how she reacted to Gabrielle’s touch. She had thought of it again that morning when she woke. Instead of seeing her, she wanted to see the forest, or what was left of it. Melancholy gripped her heart as she imagined the forest gone, with neat little rows of plants in its place. 

How could Gabrielle destroy something so mysterious and amazing? How could someone who seemed so kind act so selfishly? It tore Abigail up thinking about it. She reminded herself that she didn’t know Gabrielle, that she couldn’t make assumptions after one night of drinking and fun with friends. As far as she knew, Gabrielle could be a terrible person. She definitely didn’t like the thought, and put away in her mind for later. 

Abigail crossed the southern boundary of Bonita, crossing from Cindersap forest to the farm with trepidation. Someone owned this land now. What she was doing was trespassing. Still, villagers came to the forest all the time. She could just say she didn’t know where the farm ended and the forest began. If only it weren’t for that damn pond. The pond had always marked the end of the farm. She glared at it as she trudged past. 

Normally, she would head straight for the shack, text Sam and Sebastian, and meet with them there. They would share a pack of cigarettes, play whatever nerdy game Sebastian had brought, and drink the booze Abigail had hidden under a floorboard. She wondered if Gabrielle had found the loose floorboard, if she could smell the stink of burning tobacco and nicotine. She spitefully hoped that Gabrielle would never be able to scrub it out. The guilt she felt after the thought was surprising and unpleasant. 

She began creeping quietly from tree to tree as she approached the shack. From the forest, she could see light illuminating the windows and smoke escaping from the chimney. Fuck, she’s home. Great. There was no hope of retrieving the bottle of whiskey stashed under the floor tonight. Instead, she hiked up the steep hill behind the shack. There stood a huge cherry tree, taller than most of the trees in the area. An “A” was carved in its trunk. The scar, old and weathered, had been carved years ago, claiming this tree for Abigail and no one else. 

She propped her backpack against its base and laid down on the forest floor beneath the tree, using the pack as a pillow. Her sweatshirt was stuffed inside of it, making it cushy and soft. As she looked at the sky, Abigail could see the stars beginning to shine through the vivid sunset, framed by trees all around her. She closed her eyes and breathed in, the pine filling her nostrils with nostalgia. It felt so good to be in the forest again. The gentle rustling of leaves, accompanied by the intense feeling of satisfaction, lulled her to sleep. 

Abigail snapped back to consciousness. The air had become much chillier, and the dark blue sky was dotted with thousands of stars with no hint of sunset at all. How long had she slept? What time was it? She dug through her backpack before realizing she had forgotten her phone at home. Oh well, she thought to herself. It’s not like she could get into any major trouble in a small town like Pelican town, anyways. 

“No!! Please….” 

Abigail heard Gabrielle’s voice, pleading and anxious, from the porch in front of her house. Quietly, she started gathering her things. She could only imagine trying to explain this situation to Gabrielle. Hey, just casually taking a nap on the hill behind your house, hoping to sneak in later to get my booze that I hide there, no big. 

“I never said that, why… Please- Just listen to me!” 

Abigail could hear Gabrielle’s voice break. Whatever she was talking about was upsetting her. Maybe she was having a fight with her boyfriend, or someone else from home. She knew that when she and Sebastian fought, it really got to her. She couldn’t help that he could be a huge dick at times. 

“I only moved here for the farm, I knew someone needed to- how could you say that? Mom, please, please, don’t be that way. Mom.” Gabrielle was crying now. Abigail could see her crouched on the edge of her porch, hugging her knees. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Her phone hit the wooden porch with a clunk as she watched Gabrielle slump. She didn’t move for a long time. 

What the fuck am I doing? Abigail wondered as she realized how intently she was watching this private moment. She felt terrible. She shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be seeing this. She picked up her backpack and walked down the road toward Sebastian’s house. She knew he wouldn’t care if she asked him to cover for her when her parents asked why she didn’t come home last night. She slept over on his couch all the time when she worked on homework at his house late. 

The guilt ate at her as she walked. It was her desire to be somewhere she shouldn’t that got her into that situation. Poor Gabrielle. Whatever she and her mom were talking about, it was not a happy conversation. Now she could see why Gabrielle looked so sad last night. She and her mom must have been arguing for awhile. Abigail tried to forget, but the guilt stuck with her until the early hours of the morning.


	6. Smoke

“Gabrielle Sontera.” A booming voice chimed in over the microphone. The auditorium, filled with people, cheered at a deafening volume. Her friends from class gently pushed her toward the stage. She felt like she was going to throw up or have a heart attack, she wasn’t sure which. She had to remind herself of the mantra she had adopted before even showing up that day. Handshake. Diploma. Smile. Keep walking. The hardest part of college wasn’t the classwork, it was fucking graduating. What a nightmare that was. 

After the ceremony, she quickly rushed outside of the venue. She was ready for fresh air and some breakfast. Gabrielle had been too nervous to eat since yesterday morning. The idea of walking across a stage in front of thousands of people did not appeal to her social anxiety and therefore, her stomach. Thankfully, her family was waiting right outside for her. They approached her with big smiles and flowers. “I’m so proud,” her father beamed, giving her a huge hug. Her teenage brother, gangly and quiet, also gave her a hug. She was so happy to see them. She was so happy to be done. 

A face was missing, though. Of course. “Where’s mom?” Gabrielle asked. She hoped with all of her heart that her mother was off at the bathroom or something. Her hopes were dashed as soon as she laid eyes on her father’s face. 

“Well…” he started. It seemed like he didn’t want to finish. She looked at her brother. He looked up from his phone, met eyes with his sister, and quickly back down. Great. No one wanted to tell her what was going on. 

“Well, what? Is she fucking plastered again?” Gabrielle snapped. 

“You will not talk about your mother that way. She is a decent woman.” 

“What decent woman doesn’t show up to her only daughter’s COLLEGE GRADUATION?” she hissed at him. It was eleven in the morning. She thought her mother would at least be able to make it to this. She sure as hell wasn’t doing this graduating thing again. 

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were waiting behind her eyelids. “I have to use the bathroom,” she said, thrusting her flowers into her brother’s unexpecting arms and rushing off to the bathroom, locking herself in the stall furthest from the door. 

___________ 

Gabrielle wiped the sweat from the brow with the back of her muddy hand. “Come here, fucker,” she muttered, digging through the mood blindly with her hands. The heavy rain yesterday had not helped her with harvesting the potatoes. She was determined, though. These potatoes were going to pay for for the new addition to her house. Hot water, refrigerator… She could only dream of how many beers she could keep chilled in that fridge. With newfound fervor, she dug the rest of the remaining potatoes up. 

She dragged herself into the tiny shack and plopped in the wooden chair next to the empty fireplace. Gabrielle was ridiculously excited about the upgrade as she looked around the tiny cottage. She imagined how nice it would be to take a hot bath 

instead of washing herself off in the bathroom sink. How Grandpa lived this way for so many years, she would never know. 

She felt like she was floating on air as she walked into Robin’s house. “Hi Robin!” She said, greeting the redhead enthusiastically. Robin smirked at the farmer. 

“Oh Gabrielle, I knew it wouldn’t take long for you to come here, asking me to upgrade that closet you live in…” she said. “It doesn’t have any real plumbing, you know.” 

“Oh, trust me, I know.” Gabrielle said with a laugh. She dropped her massive bag of gold down on the counter. “Here’s your pay. The lumber’s down at the farm.” 

“Wow, I was just kidding. You must have farmed your ass off to get this kind of gold so quickly.” 

“You don’t even know…” 

“Well, alright then.” Robin took the bag of gold and dumped its contents into a lock box behind the counter. “I’ll get started tomorrow. I’ll be out there early to get started. Hope you don’t mind a wake-up call.” 

“Do you know who you’re talking to? I’m pretty sure I wake up earlier than anyone else here,” Gabrielle retorted with a chuckle. 

“Whatever, small stuff. See you tomorrow,” She said with a smile. Gabrielle was about to leave when Sebastian, still in his pajamas, scuffled down the hallway. 

“Morning, Seb!” Gabrielle said. Sebastian grunted. “Yeah, happy to see you too,” she said. 

“Coffee.” he muttered. 

“Hm?” 

“You want coffee?” He said. 

“Oh! Yeah!” she said cheerfully. She could never turn down coffee. Gabrielle followed Sebastian down the hallway to the narrow kitchen. There was already a steaming pot of coffee in the coffeemaker. 

“Sit…” he said, pulling out a chair as he turned his back to make the two of them coffee. She quietly obeyed. “Sugar, cream?” 

“Both please.” 

He sat across from her and took a long sip of his coffee. She decided it would be best to let him wake up for a minute before saying anything. She still wasn’t sure if he liked her or not. He was not a man of many words. 

“Thank you. I don’t like talking in the morning,” he said as he finished his cup. As poured another, he asked her, “Are you from Zuzu?” 

“Yeah,” she said incredulously. “How could you tell?” 

“Just by how you act.” he said. “City people aren’t used to free coffee and other nice things.” 

She scoffed under her breath. “That’s kind of assumptuous.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean bad by it. It’s just, you seemed really surprised the other night when we were all nice to you. I know people in the city tend to take each other for granted.” 

“Oh… I guess you’re right.” she said sullenly. 

“You’ll get used to it. Here, I mean.” He had a fresh cup and sat down at the table. 

“Anything else about me you want to try surprising me with?” She said teasingly. 

“Yeah. But I don’t want to be a douche about it.” 

Her breath caught in her throat. “O-okay…” 

“Sorry again. Fuck. I told myself I’d be nice to you since Sam seems to like you so much…” He muttered. 

“It’s okay…” She said, trying to reassure him. What was it that he knew about her that she didn’t know he knew? 

“Anyways, I have to get to work. I’ll see you around.” He took his cup of coffee and wandered off. Stunned, Gabrielle left Robin’s house. Weirdest cup of coffee ever… she thought to herself. She decided to take the long way home through town. Gabrielle had grown a little patch of strawberries on the farm that she thought would make a nice please-accept-me gift. There were several little boxes of berries she had made up and intended to leave them with Pierre to distribute to whomever came to his store. It was getting late as she walked in. 

“Gabrielle! I was just about to lock that door,” Pierre said, “but if you’ve got goods for me I will happily take them.” 

“Yeah, I actually was wondering if you could do something for me.” 

“Oh. Well. That depends on what it is.” 

She took the strawberries out of her backpack. They were beautifully ripened and smelled so sweet. She wanted to eat them right then and there. A big smile creeped across Pierre’s face as he saw the berries. 

“I was wondering if you could hand these little packages of berries out to the townsfolk as they come in. Kind of like, a little treat from me.” 

“I would be delighted. They will love these. What a great idea.” 

“Thank you,” she said, grateful for gaining brownie points with the villagers without actually having to interact with people. Gabrielle spotted a flash of purple hair walk down the hallway behind the register. 

“Hey, is Abigail home?” 

“Yes, she is. You can head back there if you like.” 

She smiled and thanked Pierre before heading back. She could hear Abigail humming softly to herself from the cracked door near the hallway. Gabrielle smiled. It was kind of adorable. She took a deep breath for courage before knocking on the door. 

“Whozit?” Abigail asked. 

“It’s Gabrielle.” 

There was a slight pause. “Oh, ok. Hi! Um… you can come in!” Abigail was stuffing something under her mattress. 

“Is it ok? I don’t wanna bug you….” 

“No worries, I was just gonna play some games. Do you want to play?” Abigail said, pulling a controller out of her TV stand. “Oh, um, yeah! I won’t play Junimo Kart though, I suck at that game.” Gabrielle laughed. “I hate that game. Sam and Seb never shut up about it. Here,” she said, patting the cushion on the floor next to her, “come sit!” Gabrielle sat down next to her. She must have just gotten out of the shower. Her purple hair was damp and smelled like lavender. It was Gabrielle’s favorite scent. She tried to inhale deeply without looking creepy… the smell was intoxicating. “Are you ready?” Abigail asked, thrusting the controller into Gabby’s hands. “As ready as I’ll ever be…” she laughed. She felt that she was in for more than she bargained for.


	7. Smoke

“You suck.” 

“Do not. I just haven’t played in awhile.” 

“I didn’t know we were making excuses,” Abigail teased, poking Gabrielle in the ribs with her elbow. 

“It’s not an excuse! I’m just way too busy trying to make my shack into something livable,” Gabrielle retorted. “Do you know how miserable it is not having a kitchen? I’ve been eating energy bars for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for weeks. WEEKS, Abby.” 

“Excuses…” Abigail sang as Gabrielle’s avatar died again. Journey of the Prairie King was no laughing matter… Gabrielle was beginning to think this game was impossible. It didn’t help that she was nervous; thankfully, her hands had stopped shaking enough for her to outlive Abigail a few times. “You said you’d help, but you have died way more than I have.” 

“I blame the hunger. I haven’t eaten since this morning and it’s currently… wow. It’s nine. We’ve been playing for four hours.” 

Abigail’s eyebrows raised at hearing that. “Wow, that is a long time. If I feed you, do you promise to stop sucking so hard?” 

Gabrielle whistled. “That was cold, ice cold. Is dinner gonna be that cold, or can you cook better than you can play?” 

“Promise,” Abigail said, playfully leaning against Gabrielle and smiling at her. She knew she couldn’t cook, but thankfully Caroline kept some frozen pizzas in the freezer. Her mom knew how Abigail liked to snack late at night, and hated waking up to the sound of clattering dishes in the sink. “Do you like pizza?” 

“Just as long as it’s hot, I don’t give a shit.” 

Abigail stood up, offering a hand to her dark-haired friend, which Gabrielle took, groaning as she stood up. “What’s wrong with you?” Abigail asked. 

“Just a lot of hard work. That farm is in terrible shape.” Gabrielle groaned, rolling her shoulder in its socket. “I spent the morning hunched over a pile of mud, trying to find potatoes.” 

As Gabrielle stretched out her shoulders, Abigail watched out the corner of her eye. Gabrielle’s shoulders were wide, wider than Abigail’s, but she had a delicate frame that was wrapped in muscle, hinted at by Gabby’s tighter-than-usual purple t-shirt. As Abigail snapped back to reality, she looked at Gabby’s face, which had one eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Pizza?” she asked. 

“Oh, yeah, uh, this way to the kitchen, but be quiet. My mom and dad are probably sleeping or close to it.” she murmured, leading Gabrielle to the kitchen, scolding herself quietly. She had decided earlier that it was the alcohol that made her feel attracted to Gabrielle, but right now she was stone sober. This was going to take awhile to figure out, she decided. 

After the pizza was in the oven and they had returned to Abigail’s room, Abigail flopped on her bed. Gabrielle stood, slipping her shoes off. Abigail watched contentedly. 

“Oh, sorry. Do you mind?” Gabrielle said, blushing. “I can put them back on.” 

“I don’t care,” Abigail smiled. She was happy to see Gabrielle relaxed. “Hey, you don’t have to be so nervous around me.” 

Gabrielle looked like she had seen a car accident. “What, what are you talking about?” 

Abigail sat up, cross-legged. “I can tell. You clam up and don’t say a lot. You do that thing where you close your eyes and breathe deeply. My mom does that when she looks at our bills…” 

Gabrielle stopped mid-breath and opened her eyes. She sighed sadly. Abigail felt her stomach drop. “I’m sorry, Gabby, I didn’t want to make you feel bad. I wanted to help you feel better. I know how hard it can be to warm up to people. I don’t want to be one of those people.” She patted the spot on the bed next to her. Gabby sat down, shoulders hunched up, knees together, hands in her lap. She looked really uncomfortable. 

“I don’t know why I get like this.” Gabby said after a long pause. “I just… I hate the way I feel when I’m around other people. I just find myself expecting them to dislike me.” 

“That’s crazy!! I don’t dislike you at all,” Abigail said. She took the opportunity to scoot a little closer to Gabrielle. “I really like you! At first I was mad at you, but I think I can get over it.” 

“What?” Gabrielle said. She looked confused now. Awesome, she’s hurt and confused, Abigail thought to herself. You are doing an awesome job, your first time hanging out alone with her. 

“I always loved to hang out on that farm. I used to spend my afternoons there. I’d camp out in the shack, hang out there with Sam and Sebastian…” she started laughing, laughing hard. 

“What?” Gabrielle said. She looked more relaxed now. She was leaning against the wall, legs stretched in front of her, hands folded in her lap. She was looking at Abigail with a suspicious grin. 

“I used to have a booze stash. Wait. I still do…” she was laughing even harder now. “I have a bottle of whiskey hidden under the floorboard across from the fireplace!” 

Now Gabrielle was laughing too. “I wondered why that floorboard was so squeaky!! Thanks for the free booze!” 

“Hey, no, that’s mine!!!” Abigail said. “You can’t have it!” 

“I really appreciate the housewarming gift. It’s very sweet. You didn’t have to.” Gabrielle laughed. Her laugh was like a bell. Clear, bright, authentic. Abigail felt relieved that she could distract her from their awkward conversation topic. 

“Yeah, no, I’m gonna need that back. You don’t know how hard it is to save for alcohol on the tiny salary my dad pays me.” She leaned against the wall perpendicular to Gabrielle. Her bed had always been in the corner. Abigail felt safest there. She tried to stretch her legs out, but Gabrielle had already been stretched out… She tried to pull her legs back, but Gabrielle pulled them into her lap, resting her hands on top of Abigail’s calves. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you keep your precious whiskey.” 

“You found it!?” 

“Of course. How could I not lift the squeaky floorboard? I was trying to fix it until I found out that your ginormous bottle of booze is what was pushing it up in the first place.” Gabrielle started laughing again, patting Abigail’s leg. They had cozied up a bit in the corner of the mattress that was between them. On that last pat, when her hand landed, she squeezed Abigail’s thigh gently. “Don’t worry. I kept it safe. I didn’t want to drink mystery alcohol.” 

“Thanks,” Abigail giggled, squirming closer. Their shoulders were touching now. Abigail could feel the warmth of Gabby’s body radiating into her arm and thighs. It was comforting. Being with Gabrielle felt normal. She didn’t judge or try to convince her of anything, and Abigail liked that. She decided she might be okay with it if she didn’t really know if her feelings were platonic or romantic. 

“You know, you don’t have to hide your booze in my house. You can just come over and bring it with you,” Gabrielle said teasingly. 

“Noted.” Abigail giggled, before sighing and laying her head on Gabrielle’s shoulder. Her stomach fluttered like a small bird clutched in someone’s hand. Gabrielle’s hands tensed over Abigail’s thigh. Was she making her uncomfortable? Gabrielle didn’t move her hands though, so maybe she liked it? Maybe she liked being close, Abigail thought. Abigail could feel Gabrielle’s hands trembling on her leg. She gently placed her hand on top of Gabrielle’s pale fingers. Though her body was warm, Gabrielle’s fingers were ice cold. 

Abigail turned her head to look up at Gabrielle. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes intensely focused on Abigail’s hand over hers. Abigail wondered what she could be thinking about at this moment. Gabrielle’s eyes looked to the side toward Abigail. She turned her head, leaning it against the wall to get a better look at Abigail. Her face was mere inches away. Abigail felt the breath rattling out of her own nose as her heart rate increased. She lifted her head from the other girl’s shoulder and stared Gabrielle in the eyes. Instead of sadness, there was a look of curiosity… or was it fear? Abigail couldn’t tell. She felt like she was playing the world’s most intimate game of chicken. Neither girl would look away. Abigail felt intensely curious. The corner of her mouth turned up in a half-smile as she could feel Gabrielle’s breath on her cheek. Gabrielle moved in closer, slowly, inch-by-inch, smiling and closing her eyes…. 

The oven timer went off. Shrieking down the hallway… ugh. Fuck. Abigail didn’t want her mother to storm in here, eyes ablaze over being woken so abruptly, finding her daughter cuddled up on her bed with Gabrielle. She didn’t want to know what her mom would have to say about it. That, and a burnt pizza. Grumbling, she jumped up off the bed and ran to the kitchen. Cursing timing under her breath, she opened the oven. Smoke billowed out. “Fuck,” she whispered. Gabrielle must have followed her in the room, because Abigail heard her open the kitchen door behind her before the smoke alarm went off. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Last thing I need is angry parents.” 

“No problem.” Gabrielle said curtly. She closed the door after Abigail ran the charred pizza out to the trash can. “I’d better get going.” 

“Oh, really? I could make you a sandwich or something…” Abigail said wistfully. She wanted Gabrielle to stay… she wanted to see where that look was going to end up. 

“That’s okay,” Gabrielle said, pulling her shoes on. “I had fun hanging out with you tonight.” 

“Me too,” Abigail said, shyly smiling. Well, at least she had fun. She might have blew it with the pizza, but when she thought about it, they really did have a good time together. 

“I’ll see you later.” Gabrielle said, stepping outside. She waved as she walked back towards her farm. Abigail closed the door, slumping against it. She cursed whatever collective, spiteful universe had caused the abrupt end to their night. Maybe it’s for the best, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story :) hope you're enjoying it! The story will update sporadically until it catches up to what I have posted on fanfiction. After that, we will stick to updates every Saturday!


	8. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK all the chapters are fixed now. If you feel the need to reread, the fix starts at chapter 5. THANK YOU for your patience, and sorry I suck.

Gabrielle lifted the last enormous crate of parsnips onto the old creaky wagon. She had found the wagon covered in overgrown weeds behind her house during Robin’s overhaul of the tiny shack. After some paint and a new wheel, it was good as new. It was safe to say that Gabrielle was feeling the same way as the little wagon. Bright, sparkly, fresh…. Hard work was good for the soul, she decided. As was the sunshine. Her skin was no longer an ivory white, but more of an olive tone that her italian family all seemed to have no matter what time of year it was. Not to mention the freckles. The ones on her nose seemed to have spawned more that spanned the majority of her exposed skin. She wondered how bad it would be by the end of the summer. 

She wondered if Abigail was into freckles. 

The farmer couldn’t stop thinking about that night. The smell of fresh lavender that Abigail emanated, that filled her nose every time Gabrielle closed her eyes. The weight of Abigail’s head on her shoulder. The eyes she looked at Gabrielle with that begged her to kiss her. Gabrielle’s head swam with imaginative thoughts of what that night could have been. If only Gabrielle had had the guts to stay, then maybe she wouldn’t have to wonder. Better safe than sorry. Anxiety nibbled at her brain when she thought of the alternative. Abigail pushing her away with disgust. It wouldn’t be the first time she had been rejected by another woman. 

Maybe for once she could just enjoy the idea of being happy with another person. Maybe for once, she could have that fantasy. Abigail could be that person. Then again, Gabrielle hardly knew her. She didn’t know if she could invest that kind of emotion in another person, just to have it all come crumbling down. I wanted to help you feel better. Abigail had said that. She wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t mean it, right? 

Whatever. It probably didn’t mean anything, she told herself. She decided instead to take the day off. She had been working hard and she couldn’t plant anything until the summer, anyways. It was just a few days away, according to her grandfather’s ancient calendar. There had, however, been a big star marked on today’s date, with illegible handwriting scrawled underneath it. Whatever it meant, today must be a special day. 

Gabrielle went inside to take a shower in her brand new bathroom. She had a bedroom now, and a kitchen. The fridge was already full of strawberry wine, waiting to be opened. She had stashed them for the weekend when she had hoped to have her new friends over. Entertaining didn’t seem so scary anymore with Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail around. They were friendly enough. 

She pulled her favorite black skater dress over her head and sandals on her feet. It was a warm, beautiful day, undeserving of work boots and sweat. Sure, it would be harder to pull the wagon in sandals, but the rest of the day would be worth it. The dress showed off her back tattoo- a large, purple dahlia flower. 

The walk into town was lovely. The hot smell of summer was closing in, though. She could already hear a few cicadas chirping in the trees by the bus stop. She grimaced as she wondered how loud they could get in a place with no buildings or city noises to muffle the sound of their harsh buzzing. Not too loud, she hoped. 

“Good afternoon, Gabrielle,” Pierre said. “Is that wagonload for me?” 

“Yes sir. Parsnips and cauliflower.” she said, setting some samples on the counter. Pierre smiled. 

“These will certainly do. Let me go inspect the load.” He went outside with his pocket calculator and a notepad while Gabrielle leaned against the counter, looking around as she waited for him to return. 

“Hey,” Abigail said with a smile, appearing from behind a stack of boxes. Gabrielle felt her heart jump into her throat when she saw the purple hair and immediately remembered the lavender scent. The white dress was unusual for her, but it did a nice job of highlighting her rosy cheeks. 

“Hey you. You’re looking pretty today,” Gabrielle choked. Pretty? That’s it? Wow. Good job there, Gabby. Definitely knocked it out of the park. Apparently, it did the job though, because Abigail’s perfectly rosy cheeks grew even rosier. Abigail smiled a little half-smile and waved away the compliment. 

“No way. I have to wear this silly dress for the Flower Dance today.” 

“What’s that?” Gabrielle asked. It must have been the reason why her grandfather had marked today’s date on the calendar. 

“It’s a tradition in Pelican Town. Everyone gets together to celebrate the wonder of springtime… It would be more fun if I didn’t have to wear this stupid white color. I’d prefer something like what you’re wearing,” she said, pointing at Gabrielle’s outfit. “The black is so much prettier.” 

“You’re not wrong there. Black is my color.” 

Abigail smiled. “Mine, too. Well… the dance is out near the lake in Cindersap. You should come,” she said, moving closer to Gabrielle. There it was again. Heart. Throat. This had to give, eventually. “We all like to hang out there. And the wine is nice.” 

“Sounds fun. I guess I’ll see you there?” Gabrielle said hopefully. 

“Duh.” Abigail brushed her fingers over Gabby’s, which was resting on the countertop. The encounter was brief, though, because Pierre strolled through the door with stars in his eyes. Abigail slyly stepped away from Gabrielle to a respectable distance. 

“That produce is beautiful. You’ve learned a lot this season,” Pierre said happily. “I’ll give you $1700 for the wagonload.” 

Gabrielle tried not to let her jaw drop on the floor. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Pierre said, handing her a fat stack of bills. Gabrielle tried her best to cram the stack neatly in her purse. Gabrielle choked out a thank you as she walked out of the store, waving goodbye as she headed for the farm and then off to the forest. 

Gabrielle was floating on a cloud. A cloud made of money and romantic potential. She imagined dancing with Abigail at the Flower Dance- bodies close, lips closer. It sounded like the perfect setting for Gabrielle and Abigail to share that kiss that Abigail had been hinting at for the past week and a half. Today might be that day. The elation that Gabrielle felt almost made her feel sick. It was preferable over the anxiety she usually felt that would settle in her stomach. 

She was afraid she was going to get lost trying to find her way to the dance, but luckily the path was marked with flowers and flagged ropes. The field itself looked so festive. There were huge flower arrangements that encircled a field. Tables covered in food and wine sat just to the south of the enormous field. And people… there were so many people. It seemed like everyone from town filled the open space. Gabrielle told herself that the sick feeling in her stomach was still elation and not anxiety. 

Gabrielle’s eyes searched for familiar faces. Ones she wouldn’t mind chatting with. Emily waved her over to a table covered with cookies and cakes. “You came!” Emily said, embracing Gabrielle in a tight hug. “I didn’t expect to see you here! This is great. You really should try Caroline’s pinwheel cookies. They are the best.” 

Gabrielle eagerly took the cookie and munched away as she and Emily chatted. Gabrielle appreciated her warm attitude and friendly demeanor. Emily had always felt like a friend, even since they first met. 

“So who are you dancing with?” Emily said cheerfully. Gabrielle tried not to choke on her cookie. She didn’t realize that the dancing would be in a huge field. Surrounded by people who she had to live in the same tiny town with for the rest of forever, presumably. 

“I- I, um…” Gabrielle muttered, mouth full of cookie. 

“Oh, don’t worry. There’s a big ceremonial dance, but things get way more casual after,” Emily giggled. “I would dance with you if I weren’t already dancing with Shane.” 

“You got that guy to dance?” Gabrielle glanced at the sullen man, standing in the furthest corner of the field with a beer in hand. 

“Yeah, well, the singles in the town are supposed to dance, and Shane doesn’t realize it, but he’s pretty cute,” she said quietly to Gabrielle. Gabrielle could see what Emily saw. Green eyes, a beard coming in… Yeah. He was cute, she guessed. As she was looking around, she saw Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail standing off to the side of the field. 

“Hey Em, do you mind if we talk later? I told Abigail I’d meet her here,” Gabrielle said, trying to veil the excitement in her voice. Emily nodded and waved, walking off to go talk to Shane. Gabrielle poured herself a glass of salmonberry wine and trotted over to talk to her friends. 

“Hi, Gabrielle! You look great.” Sam said. He gave her the up-down as she walked up. 

“I had no idea there was a thing today. I just got tired of wearing work boots and jeans,” she said, trying to deflect his compliment. 

“Pretty good for no work boots,” Sebastian muttered, sipping a cup of punch. Gabrielle looked at Abigail, who smiled at her and blushed again. She nodded as she smiled. 

“Very pretty,” Abigail said quietly, so that only Gabrielle could hear. She sounded shy. Gabrielle’s heart nearly popped out of her chest. 

“Thanks guys,” she said, screwing up her face as she tried not to grin like a fool. “When do the festivities start?” 

Sam groaned. “We have to do that stupid dance, so weird… After that then we get to be normal people.” Sebastian and Abigail laughed. 

“Oh yeah, Emily mentioned a ceremony…” Gabrielle muttered. The music stopped, and Lewis beckoned all the young people to the center of the field. 

“Gabrielle, did you find someone to dance with?” Sam asked. 

“I didn’t know I was supposed to…” she started. She honestly didn’t. At the same time, she had kind of hoped she would dance with Abigail, but in her mind she imagined something a bit more private than some ritualized ceremony with an audience that included the entire fucking town. 

“It’s all good, honestly, you don’t want to be included in the madness, trust me.” 

Off he went, linking arms with Penny as they stood in front of Lewis. Gabrielle could see him talking, but he was too far away to hear properly. The couples lined up, men facing women, as the music started. Sam was right, the dance was awkward. No touching, no actual dancing, just a choreographed step, over and over. Even though she knew she would happily give Pierre all of his money back if that meant that she didn’t have to join in the embarrassing display, she still felt out of place, standing to the side of the field with the older part of the community and the children. She watched as Abigail and Sebastian smirked and laughed at each other as they danced. They looked like they were having a lot of fun despite the awkward situation. Abigail always seemed to be having fun, no matter what she was doing. It was a quality Gabrielle appreciated about her. 

Thankfully, the ceremonial part was over just as quickly as it began. The speakers purred up-tempo contemporary music as soon as the dancing was over. Abigail and Sebastian continued dancing, but now he had a hand on her waist and she a hand on his shoulder. They were chatting away like there was no one else in the world. Gabrielle tried to brush off the sinking disappointment she felt and went to go smoke a cigarette by the river. 

The gentle babble of the creek wasn’t enough to mask the happy music, but its sound was soothing and she was alone. She took a long drag from her cigarette and held it in her lungs until the smoke burned. She exhaled and coughed, the tar of the cigarette punishing her lungs and making her sputter. Gabrielle inhaled again, a sharp pangs poking her in the chest. The pain helped ease the disappointment. She cursed herself for letting herself get invested in another person. She put out the cigarette on a rock and stuffed the butt back inside the box before pulling out another one and lighting it. 

“Smoking’s not good for you.” Sebastian said, lighting his own cigarette as he stopped to stand next to her. 

“Thought you were dancing.” she muttered out the side of her mouth, clutching to the cigarette with the other half. Her shoulders hunched. She did not want to talk to Sebastian right now. 

“Still haven’t figured it out yet, huh.” 

“What are you going on about?” She hissed, looking over at him. His dark hair juxtaposed the starchy whiteness of his shirt and pants. He looked so out of place, out of his comfort zone. 

“I know you’re gay.” he said casually, taking a drag of his cigarette. Gabrielle nearly inhaled her cigarette. Instead she tried to play it cool and exhale the smoke coolly, but her lungs betrayed her. That’s what she got for punishing herself, she supposed. “Don’t try to deny it. I saw you looking at her. Abigail. People just don’t look at each other like that casually.” 

Her eyes dropped to her feet. The grass tickled her toes around her sandals and she wished it was tall enough to hide in. She awaited his reaction. Gabrielle was used to the casual avoidance from others who didn’t accept her lifestyle. She looked up at him to find his expression unchanged. 

“What? Sorry, I forgot my pitchfork.” Sebastian teased. “No one is gonna get on you for being gay here. Everyone has their own shit to deal with. They aren’t thinking about you.” 

“Uh, thanks?” 

“Seriously. Relax. Get to know the people here.” Sebastian said, putting out his cigarette. “Hey.” He said. Gabrielle turned to look at him again. 

“Let’s go dance.” He muttered, offering his arm. Gabrielle smiled to herself as she took it, and they walked to the open field. She could feel Abigail’s eyes on her as she walked past with Sebastian, but she dared herself not to look. Some silky smooth male voice crooned over piano music as he took her by the waist. Her hand rested on his shoulder as her other hand rested in his. They swayed to the music as she started laughing to herself. 

“What?” he said. 

“This is my first time dancing with a guy,” she said, still giggling. 

“Seriously? Well, I’m flattered that you chose me as your first,” he said, smirking at her through his dark hair. They continued dancing as Gabrielle tried to process. Sebastian knew. Just by looking at her. He didn’t care, no one seemed to care. He was probably right in the fact that Gabrielle should probably stop worrying so much about what the townsfolk thought about her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“No need to thank me. It’s just dancing.” 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Thank you for being so nice to me.” 

“That’s just being friends.” Sebastian said, his hand gently rubbing her back. “It’s something you’ll have to get used to.” Gabrielle grinned as the song crescendoed into its ending verse. 

“By, the way, I think you should go for it.” he whispered in her ear as he let go of her hand. “She might surprise you.”


	9. Decisions

Sebastian and Abigail had decided to take a break from dancing. Abigail sat down next to Sam with a few snacks from the dessert table. The worst of it was over, and now the rest of the evening was left for fun and friends. She hated the ceremony itself, but the rest of the Flower Dance was actually pretty enjoyable. Abigail didn’t tell Sam or Sebastian, but she loved it. They would give her endless shit for it. 

“Hey, where’s Seb going?” Sam said, peering over Abigail’s shoulder. They watched him lurk off to the river’s edge. 

“Probably just for a smoke,” Abigail said, munching on a cookie. Sam shrugged and turned back to his plate. He was eating spicy pizza voraciously, like a man who hadn’t seen food in days. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Doesn’t Jodi feed you?” She laughed. 

“Clears my sinuses. I don’t want to be sniffly when I ask Gabby to dance later,” he said through a mouth of peppers. His nose was running and his eyes were watering. 

“You should be glad she’s not sitting across from you right now!” she said, howling with laughter. Sam frowned and swallowed his massive bite. 

“Whatever,” he said, starting on another piece. 

“Who says she’s even gonna dance with you?” Abigail teased. She found herself wishing it was her, not Sam, who might dance with Gabrielle later. She poked at the piece of cake on her plate as her brain nearly whisked her away, deep into her imagination. 

“Apparently she’s dancing with Sebastian.” Sam said, eyes opening wide. Sebastian and Gabrielle walked past them, her with her arms around his arm, him with a smile on his face. They were talking to each other, but their conversation was inaudible. Sam and Abigail watched with interest as the two dark-haired friends took their places in each other’s arms and started to dance to the crooning, jazzy song. 

“What the fuck,” Sam whispered. Abigail nodded, still watching intensely. The two of them were talking as they were dancing. They weren’t dancing close, their hands weren’t groping, but still, Abigail felt a little jealousy bubbling below the surface. She had no idea that Seb was into Gabrielle, and vice versa, for that matter. Gabrielle didn’t really seem interested in anyone. Anyone except for her, of course. That was obvious from the “almost” that happened in her bedroom just a few weeks ago. 

Thankfully, the song was a short one. The two of them walked over and sat down at the table like nothing had happened. 

“There’s pizza?” Gabrielle asked Sam, who was trying to chew the massive bite he had in his mouth. He nodded urgently, pointing to a far-away table. “Great, I’m fucking starving…” Gabrielle hopped up and hurried away to the food tables. Once she was out of earshot, Sam turned to Sebastian with a look in his eye. 

“Dude, what the hell was that?” he snapped. 

Sebastian shrugged. “Dancing. Did it look like something different?” 

“You don’t need to be an asshole,” Sam said. “I thought I told you I was into her.” 

“You did, but it wasn’t like that.” Sebastian said, sipping a beer that Sam had slid across the table to him. “We were just talking.” Abigail took a breath in and held it. Thank goodness, she didn’t know what she was going to do if it had turned out that Gabrielle was straight… Abigail would have had a lot of confusing feelings to sort out. She still didn’t know what Gabby was into, but she preferred it that way. 

“Talking?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Man, you need to get to know her a little better,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “You do this thing where you get irrationally attached to girls before you get to know them, and then you get disappointed when they don’t live up to your expectations of them.” 

Sam looked at Abigail, who quickly shrugged. “It’s kind of true, dude.” He just chuffed at her in response. 

“Well, I’m not gonna do that this time.” 

“Whatever you say, man.” Sebastian said, elbowing his blonde friend in the ribs and laughing. Abigail rolled her eyes. She couldn’t see Sam and Gabrielle together, but that was her personal opinion. People surprised her all the time. Sam and Sebastian were jabbering away about something when Gabrielle sat down next to Abigail. 

“I brought you some pizza,” she said, sliding a plate over. “Well, I don’t even know if you like pizza. But, I brought it anyways.” 

“Thanks,” Abigail said, surprised. “How did you know I was hungry? This looks delicious.” 

“I’ve been around you pretty much all day and I’ve seen you eat about as much as I have.” she shrugged. 

“That’s sweet of you,” Abigail said, secretly elated that Gabrielle had thought of her well-being. 

Gabrielle just smiled sheepishly, her face turning pink. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Well, I still appreciate it.” The girls munched on their pizza, listening to the bizarre conversation the boys were having about Junimo Cart. 

“Do you understand what they’re talking about?” Gabrielle muttered under her breath. Abigail shook her head and giggled. “Boys…” she muttered, just loudly enough so they could hear. 

“What?” Sam said, his head whipping around. Gabrielle made a confused face and raised her hands. 

“Wasn’t me, ask Abigail.” 

“HEY!” Abigail said, slugging Gabrielle in the shoulder. 

“I’m gonna report domestic abuse on your ass if you hit me again,” Gabrielle threatened. Abigail raised her fist, a defiant, crazy smile on her face. 

“Ooooooh,” Sam said, grinning stupidly. Sebastian was grinning at Gabrielle. Gabrielle grinned back and stared Abigail down, her eyes daring her to do it. 

Abigail cocked her fist back, pretending that she was going to hit Gabrielle hard. When Abigail came swooping in with her fist, Gabrielle flinched and grabbed herself where Abigail had barely touched her. “Owee, abuse, abuse,” Gabrielle cried. 

“Poor baby,” Sam snickered. 

“You have to make it up to me now.” Gabrielle teased. 

“Oh yeah?” Abigail retorted, feeling cocky, “How do you expect me to do that?” 

“Dance with me.” Gabrielle said, this time so quietly Abigail wasn’t sure she heard it. She must have, because Sam started whispering to Sebastian, who promptly shook his head, watching quietly. 

Abigail looked around the field. The sun was just starting to set behind the trees. There wasn’t much left, just the skeleton of a party. The food tables had been cleared and Evelyn had Alex help her haul the floral decorations home. Sam had brought the speakers, of course, so the music was pretty much the only thing left in the field besides the four of them. She didn’t really care if they had an audience; it was Gabrielle she was concerned about. She always seemed to worry about others. Thankfully, they were practically alone. 

Abigail looked back at her three friends. The color had practically drained out of Gabrielle’s face. Nerves, Abigail guessed. Sam was watching quietly, sitting on the edge of his seat, white-knuckling his beer. Abigail wasn’t sure what that was about. Lastly, Sebastian. He just sat there with a knowing smile, watching the two girls in what felt like an epic face-off. When Abigail met eyes with him, the smile grew wider and Sebastian raised his eyes at her, as if to say, “What now, Abigail?” Abigail took a deep breath. She could hardly contain her excitement and fear. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to run to Gabrielle and dance her heart out with her, or run for the hills. She looked at Gabby and nodded. Gabby’s breath escaped out her nose and her fearful face turned into a happy one. Abigail stood up from the table first, while Gabby hung back for just a minute. What’s going on with her? Abigail wondered, but not for long, as Gabrielle stood up and offered her hand. Taking it, the two girls walked out onto the field. Gabrielle’s hand was cold and clammy. Abigail could feel her fingers trembling. She gave them a little squeeze of reassurance. Gabrielle squeezed back gently and the shaking stopped. Abigail led Gabrielle to the further end of the field, closer to the speakers. She didn’t want to make it any easier for the boys to say or do anything stupid that might make Gabrielle even more nervous than she already was. Abigail had faith in Sam’s taste in music as she scrolled through the playlist he’d made for the day. There it was. That old song that played in her parent’s wedding video. It was the first song she could think of when she tried to think of a nice, danceable song that didn’t include headbanging. 

The song began its introduction as Abigail looked over at Gabrielle, who seemed to find her shoes fascinating at that moment. Abigail smiled at her. Her bashfulness was adorable. Abigail stepped closer and took the taller girl’s hand, resting the other on her shoulder. She felt Gabrielle rest her hand on her back and Abigail vividly remembered the first time Gabrielle had touched her by resting her hand on her back after giving Abigail her jacket. At first, as they danced, they were standing far enough apart for a third person to fit in the space between them. As time passed though, Abigail felt Gabrielle pulling her closer as she rested both her palms on the small of Abigail’s back. Abigail snaked both arms around Gabrielle’s neck as she felt their bodies press together. She took a deep breath in and sighed. She thought she would be nervous dancing with her in front of the guys, but Gabrielle’s presence was comforting. Her body was warm and her touch was soft. 

Abigail turned her head to look out the corner of her eye. The boys were packing up the tables and chairs into the back of Lewis’s truck. She closed her eyes and smiled. She would have to thank them later for acting like actual human beings and not a bunch of monkeys. 

The song ended too soon, Abigail decided. She knew she should pull away, but Gabrielle’s hands on her back said otherwise as she just pulled Abigail closer. Abigail noticed that while words weren’t Gabrielle’s strong suit, body language was, and that she was really into it. These aren’t platonic feelings, Abigail thought. People don’t just dance with their friends and get into the physical contact like that. She realized that she needed to decide. Was she going to take the plunge and go for it, or was she going to shy away from making a decision like every other big thing in her life? 

She didn’t want to decide. Instead, she wrapped her arms tighter around Gabrielle’s neck and shoulders, turning her head to put her face in the other girl’s hair. She just wanted to stay here. Away from everything else that needed her decisions. Gabrielle rubbed her hands slowly up and down Abigail’s back. They were no longer dancing. It felt like they were shielding each other from the world instead. From the worries, from the big things. 

There was a big clunk and the truck shuddered to life. The ancient engine was loud and growing louder as the old truck approached them from across the field. The girls let go of each other and Abigail went to turn off the stereo. The boys gathered the equipment, chatting with each other as they packed it all up in the back of the truck. 

“Cab can only hold two,” Sebastian said as he climbed in. 

“You two can sit in the back,” Sam said in a grumpy tone. Gabrielle looked at him with a concerned expression. 

“Come on,” Abigail whispered, pulling Gabrielle by the arm. They climbed in the back of the truck with their backs against the cab window. The truck slowly drove through the forest. Everything was black as nightfall engulfed the world around them. Abigail searched for Gabrielle’s hand, giving it a squeeze when she found it. “Don’t worry about Sam. He can be moody sometimes,” she murmured. Gabrielle didn’t say anything, but squeezed Abigail’s fingers instead. 

Sebastian dropped off Sam and his audio equipment first, since his house was first on the way back to town. Sam hopped out and grabbed his things with few words to say to the two of them. He stomped inside, grumbling. Sebastian slid the cab window open. “Hey, if I drop myself off, can you drop the truck at Lewis’s house, Abigail?” 

“Sure, no problem.” 

“Alright, cool. We’re gonna get going again, so hang on.” 

The drive to Sebastian’s house was much longer. Abigail started to worry. Gabrielle hadn’t said a thing since they left the field. Was she having second thoughts? Did she think that Abigail was creepy for enjoying their dance so thoroughly? 

“Are you okay?” 

She couldn’t see Gabrielle’s face, it was so dark out. Since Sam had got out of the truck, Gabrielle had let go of Abigail’s hand. Abigail had no physical cues to go off of. She would have to take Gabrielle’s word, whatever she said. 

“Yeah,” she muttered. “Are you?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Abigail asked in disbelief. “Did you think I wasn’t?” 

“I don’t know if I made you uncomfortable.” Gabrielle said. “I mean, you can think of it however you want.” 

“What about any of that made you think I was uncomfortable?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know! I wish I did! I’m just afraid, okay?” 

Under the flash of a passing streetlamp, Abigail could see that Gabrielle had her knees curled up and was holding her head in her hands, just like the other night… It pulled at Abigail’s heartstrings when she saw Gabrielle cling to herself the first time. It tore her apart to see that she was capable of making Gabrielle feel that way, too. The truck pulled up to Sebastian’s house, where he promptly hopped out, said his goodbyes, and walked right into his house without even turning around. 

“Hey, hey.” Abigail said, reaching over to comfort her. She wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. Gabrielle flinched at her touch. Abigail rubbed her back, kicking herself for not having the right words to say. “It’s all good. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

“Fuck… no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so paranoid.” 

“It’s okay. You really don’t have to be… If I was uncomfortable…” Abigail sighed. These words were not coming out right. “If I was uncomfortable, that dance would not have been half as enjoyable… I’m sorry if I don’t really know what I’m doing here.” Gabrielle laughed, face still buried in her arms. Luckily, the lights outside of Sebastian’s house illuminated the slender woman’s form. She lifted her head to look at Abigail. There, Abigail thought, there’s the smile. “Come on, let’s in the cab so I can take you home.” 

The ride to the farm from Sebastian’s house only took a minute, but as they sat there in the cab, waiting to say goodbye felt like an eternity. The day had ended up being kind of incredible. Abigail cut the engine. Still no words. Abigail giggled. 

“What now?” Gabrielle said. 

“We suck at this,” Abigail laughed. “We can’t even say goodbye. I promise, I don’t think either of us could fuck it up.” 

Gabrielle smiled and laughed. “You’re right.” 

“So I’ll see you around?” 

“I’m pretty sure,” Gabrielle laughed. “We are practically neighbors!” 

“Okay.” Abigail said with a smile. Oh god. This goodbye was so much easier when she didn’t have to think of how they said goodbye now. Were they still friends? Were they something else now? Decisions… Avoiding them had been working for Abigail so far. 

“Bye,” Gabrielle said quietly. She reached her arms out and pulled Abigail into a hug. Her cheek was soft against Abigail’s. She was convinced Gabrielle could feel the heat radiating out of her own face as she blushed. 

“See you,” Abigail whispered in her ear. Abigail watched Gabrielle go in her house before driving down the road.


	10. Sunshine

Gabrielle groaned as she dragged her wagon the dusty road for what felt like the tenth time today. Summer was in full swing as the sun beat down on her bare shoulders. She wished she had put on a new layer of sunscreen before she left the farm again, but she didn’t want to waste any more time and she needed to plant the enormous number of seeds she had purchased. She could feel the skin on her back and ears get hotter and hotter. 

She wasn’t sure what was compelling her feet to move underneath her. Gabrielle felt like a phantom, floating over the dry, cracked earth. She could waves of heat radiating in front of her. They shimmered, white and silver, like water rushing through a stream. Her throat stuck to itself as she tried to swallow, the hot air stinging as it went down. She stopped to sit, flopping in the wagon. Gabrielle was just outside of Pierre’s… she was almost there. The hot metal stung her back and arms as she laid down and closed her eyes. 

What a day. She felt absolutely awful. Head pounding, vision swimming… she felt like she had no more water left in her body to sweat. The earth had hardened after the late spring rains, making it nearly impossible to dig up the dying plants left from spring. Her hoe, old and heavy, almost made the work more difficult. She needed to invest in some new tools before she hurt herself with the rusty old ones. 

A very cold drop of liquid dripped right on her forehead. Gabrielle opened her eyes to see Abigail standing over her with a cheeky smile, allowing the condensation to drip off the glass in her hands onto Gabrielle’s face. Gabrielle smiled and covered her face, rubbing the cold drops into her blazing hot skin. “Ooooh…” she moaned. 

“Woah there. It’s just water, no need to get so excited,” Abigail giggled. 

“Shut up, it is so fucking hot outside. You don’t even know.” Gabrielle said, getting up and groaning. 

“Water?” Abigail said, holding out the glass. The ice clinked inside the glass tantalizingly. 

“Oh yes… Oh God, yes. How did you know?” 

“You collapsing in your wagon kind of gave it away.” Abigail snickered. 

“You creep, watching me.” Gabrielle teased, laughing nervously at her own joke. She guzzled down the water. The freezing cold of the water felt so good it almost hurt. “Thank you, you saved me from this awful heat.” 

“It was nothing. Seriously. I poured a glass of water.” 

“My favorite customer and my favorite daughter!” Pierre said. Abigail groaned, which made Pierre smile with some kind of impish delight. “You here to get the rest of your things?” 

“Yes…” Gabrielle groaned. She was so tired. So unbelievably tired. She tried her hardest with all of her usual strategies to motivate herself… a cold beer at the end of the day, a hot soak in her brand new bathtub… nothing did the trick. Her aching hands and shoulders spoke louder than any promises she could make herself. 

“Do you need help?” Abigail said excitedly. She watched Gabrielle, rocking back and forth on her feet. She obviously had tons more energy than Gabrielle, who felt guilty as she began to think about it. This was her farm. She was supposed to run it. What kind of weakling couldn’t even survive planting day? She felt ashamed that her failing strength was so obvious. 

“She never offers to help.” Pierre complained. “You should take her up on her offer before she changes her mind.” 

Abigail shot daggers at her father before smiling at Gabrielle. Fuck, Gabrielle hated that smile for not being able to say no to it. 

“Yeah… I could really use some help.” Gabrielle sighed. 

Abigail bounced excitedly. “Okay! Okay! Hold on one minute.” She rushed to the back of the store. 

“I have to pay her to get her to help me.” Pierre snorted. “I am glad to see that you two are friends. I like you, Gabrielle. You’re ambitious. Maybe you’ll rub off on her.” 

“I, um, well, okay, thanks.” Gabrielle stuttered. Pierre gave her a funny look and went to put her things in her wagon. Meanwhile, Abigail had trotted out of her room, dressed for the occasion. 

“This is okay, right?” Abigail said, looking down at her clothes. Gabrielle told herself to only glance, but her eyes settled on Abigail’s curves, which were usually covered by her roomy denim vest. Gabrielle closed her eyes and nodded enthusiastically. “Let’s go, then!” 

“I’ll probably be home late,” she said to Pierre, who nodded and waved as he went back in the store. 

Home late? How long was she intending to stay? Gabrielle hadn’t had a chance to clean the kitchen, to pick her clothes up off the floor. Shit. She was convinced Abigail was going to take one look at her pig sty of a kitchen table, covered in paper, and walk right back out the door. The disgusted look Gabrielle imagined on Abigail’s face made her insides knot up. 

“I hope I’m not bothering you,” Abigail said quietly, pulling the wagon behind her. Gabrielle was so deep in thought she hadn’t realized they were already almost halfway back to the farm. 

“No! Not at all,” Gabrielle said. “I was just… thinking about stuff.” 

“Super descriptive,” Abigail giggled. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m just worrying about stupid stuff again,” Abigail replied, kicking a rock she passed in the road. 

“Like what? The farm? Are you worried because I’m coming with you?” 

Nailed it. She fucking nailed it. She already knew Gabrielle too well. “Well, yeah, but it’s not like what you think.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Oh my god, it sounds so stupid now that I’m about to say it out loud.” 

“You left your action figures out. You forgot to close the porn on your computer. You left your underwear in the fridge because you like the way it feels when they’re cold but you forgot to take them out.” 

“What the fuck!?” Gabrielle said, laughing hysterically. 

“If it’s not any of those things then I won’t judge you.” Abigail said, matter-of-fact. 

“I forgot to clean my room. And my kitchen.” Gabrielle muttered, smiling at herself. 

“Unforgivable. You should be ashamed. Existing like a normal person, what the hell, Gabby?” 

Gabrielle was laughing again. Abigail was so good at making her laugh, which just made it feel good to be around her. Gabby’s heart fluttered as she thought about it all. She hoped that she could make Abby feel as good as she made Gabrielle feel. 

“I’m glad you came with me.” She said quietly, smiling a little half smile. 

“Me too,” she said. Abigail brushed her free hand against Gabrielle’s. Feeling brave, she grabbed it. Abigail interlaced her fingers with hers, making Gabrielle’s heart jump right into her throat. They held hands all the way back to the farm. 

“Wow,” Abigail said, taken aback, as they got to the farm. A lot of the forest had been cleared from the northern half. Small, paved walkways lined fertilized plots of land, waiting for seeds to be buried in them. A fence lined the entire cleared area, with a large, vacant space on the other side with the forest. “It’s all clear…” 

Gabrielle felt a pang of guilt. Abigail was just talking the other day about how she loved the forest on the farmland. Now, here Gabrielle was, rubbing the clear land in her face. “Well, do you see the other half? With all the forest left?” 

“Yeah,” Abigail said quietly. 

“I’m gonna ranch on that side. Leave the trees and the grasses for the animals to live in, and a barn, of course.” Gabrielle said. “I figured it would be nice to tap the maple trees. Fresh maple syrup is so, so good.” 

Abigail’s hands covered the bottom half of her face, but her eyes couldn’t lie. She was smiling, a lot. “Thank you, thank you,” she whispered. She gave Gabrielle a big hug. 

“What, you think I did that for you?” Gabrielle said. 

“Shhhh.” Abigail said, pressing finger to Gabrielle’s lips before going back to hug her. Gabrielle smiled to herself and she let go, handing the old, rusty hoe to Abigail. Today was supposed to be about farm work, not letting her head get all wrapped up in fantasies about a girl she wasn’t even sure would reciprocate her affections. 

“Do you think you can handle this?” Gabrielle said. 

“This thing is heavy…” Abigail said, lifting it up above her head. “Yeah, I think I can handle it.” 

Gabrielle explained the job to Abigail, who seemed eager to get started. While Abigail was digging up the rest of the plotted land, Gabrielle got to planting. The activity itself was rhythmic and it was easy to get lost in while she worked. Dig, plant, cover, water. Over and over again. An hour had passed before she remembered that she had company. She turned around to sit in the soil and watch Abigail work. 

Gabrielle had always assumed that because Abigail was small, she must not be very strong. She was pleasantly surprised, she found, by the endurance Abigail had. Swinging the hoe over and over again, she had broken a decent sweat, but had not stopped. It looked like she was entranced by her repetitive activity as well. Gabrielle had never seen her so focused. She enjoyed the company whether they talked or not. It was nice to be around someone she didn’t worry about as much as other people. 

They both worked for awhile longer until the sun started to edge closer and closer to the treetops on the cliff. Sweaty and tired, Gabrielle plopped down on the porch with Abigail landing next to her. Huffing and puffing, they looked at each other and smiled. “You do good work, Abigail Martin.” 

“Eh,” She said between breaths. “It was easy.” 

Gabrielle snorted, trying to stifle a laugh. “Your bright red face says otherwise,” she laughed. 

“Shut up, without me not even half of this stuff would have gotten planted today.” Abigail replied. 

“You’re not wrong there. I really appreciate it,” Gabrielle said. “I can drop off some money for you tomorrow at the store, sorry, I don’t have enough on me right now.” 

Abigail looked at her like she had just insulted her mother. “Are you kidding?” 

“I mean, unless you didn’t want to get paid.” 

“You are so fucking dumb.” Abigail said, standing up and rubbing her forehead with her hand. She looks pissed, Gabrielle thought. 

“What! I don’t understand!” Gabrielle said. She felt out of breath again, but not from the work. She could feel panic bubbling in her stomach. 

“Do you honestly think I did this because I wanted to get paid?” Abigail growled, balling her hands up into little fists. 

“Well, I don’t fucking know why you wanted to be here!” Gabrielle said. She knew why she wanted her here, but Abigail was hard to read. She never really knew what the other girl wanted. 

“Ugh…” Abigail turned around. Gabrielle could see her hugging herself. Gabrielle sighed. You dumb fuck, she told herself. “I just thought… I don’t know what I thought. I can’t tell with you. I thought maybe.. At the dance…” Abigail muttered. “Maybe I was wrong.” 

“Wrong about what?” Gabrielle asked quickly. 

“Wrong about how you felt.” She said. As she turned around, Gabrielle could see that her eyes were shimmering with the light from the sunset behind her. 

It was now or nothing, Gabrielle thought. There wasn’t any hiding anymore, they had reached this point where what was unspoken needed to be said. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, which she realized was stupid. This beautiful girl was standing in front of her and needed to be heard, to be reassured. Gabrielle couldn’t imagine why Abigail had picked her, of all people, to be the reassuring one. 

“Not wrong.” Gabrielle choked out, barely making a sound. 

“What?” Abigail said, sounding desperate. 

“You’re not wrong.” 

Gabrielle lifted herself from the porch with her aching muscles, standing right in front of Abigail. The air around her smelled sweet, like lavender and sweat. Gabrielle snaked one arm around Abigail’s waist and her free hand behind Abigail’s head, lifting her lips, and kissed her.


	11. Curiosity

“You’re not wrong there. I really appreciate it,” Gabrielle said. “I can drop off some money for you tomorrow at the store, sorry, I don’t have enough on me right now.” 

Abigail wanted to groan in frustration. She felt like she had been trying and trying and trying to make some sort of breakthrough. Trying to get Gabrielle to understand that Abigail wanted to be around her, wanted to help her… She felt like she was going to tear her hair out. Obviously the point had still not landed. Her short temper got the best of her as she lashed out at Gabrielle, and regretted it instantly. 

“Well, I don’t fucking know why you wanted to be here!” Gabrielle snapped back. Abigail wanted to yell at Gabrielle for swearing at her, but she realized that she had every right to do that. I’m the one being a huge asshole right now, she thought. Abigail turned around and wrapped her arms tight, trying not to make it so obvious that she was arguing with herself in her head, and stupidly, too. She was upset because after their moment in the field last week, she had thought that maybe there was something there. Maybe Gabrielle wanted her around, maybe she had enjoyed the feeling that someone was there who didn’t judge or want something from her just like Abigail had. She heard Gabrielle sigh with frustration. 

“I just thought… I don’t know what I thought. I can’t tell with you. I thought maybe.. At the dance…” Abigail muttered. She was trying to get the words out, but her train of thought was quickly derailing. She didn’t really know what to say. Abigail had only really sorted out her feelings that night and had chosen not to address the will-she-won’t-she yet. She didn’t want to choose wrong and be disappointed. “Maybe I was wrong.” 

“Wrong about what?” Gabrielle asked quickly. 

“Wrong about how you felt.” Abigail said. She turned around to look at Gabrielle. Please, just get what I’m trying to say, she thought. Please don’t make this harder than it is. 

Abigail watched Gabrielle. Her eyes were locked on Abigail, her mouth slightly agape as she processed what Abigail had said. She had hoped she had been clear enough. Clear enough to say that she thought it was clear that there was more than friendship going on between them, or at least there was in Abigail’s opinion. Yet again, though, she had decided not to do anything. She was busy kicking herself for her indecisiveness when she thought she heard Gabrielle speak. 

“What?” Abigail said. She heard her own voice crack from the emotion she was trying to hold back. 

“You’re not wrong.” 

Before she could process, Gabrielle’s hand was snaking through her hair, the other pulling Abigail close until she could feel the heat radiating off of Gabrielle’s body. It felt like someone had stolen all the air out of Abigail’s lungs. She didn’t believe that this would actually happen. Some little, terrible voice in the back of her head was whispering that this was wrong, that she couldn’t ever actually have feelings like this for another person. She knew, though, when Gabrielle’s lips touched hers and she felt Gabrielle’s softness pressing against her own body, that the feelings she felt for Gabrielle were anything but platonic. 

The kiss itself felt like it was over before she could even get a sense for it. Gabrielle pulled away, still holding onto Abigail’s petite frame, while searching her eyes as if she’d find an answer there. Gabrielle’s stare was intense. Abigail could only look back at her before turning her head from shyness. It wasn’t her first time kissing another person, but it was the first time she had actually kissed back. Abigail heard Gabrielle whisper her name as she gently rubbed her back like she was trying to coax a response out of her. Abigail’s heart was racing as she looked up at Gabrielle. She smiled a little smile before closing her eyes and kissing Gabrielle. Her breath was rattly and quick, but her hands were strong and steady as she pulled Abigail in tighter than she did before. Abigail wrapped her arms around Gabrielle’s waist. She needed to feel the softness again, she wanted to feel Gabrielle’s heartbeat against her chest. 

This kiss was not like the last one. It was as if kissing Abigail awoke some fire within Gabrielle. She moved her hands to Abigail’s lower back, holding her tight, as she leaned over to kiss Abigail more deeply. Abigail felt Gabrielle’s tongue slip between her lips and she extended her own to meet in the middle. Gabrielle’s mouth was salty with sweat and the hot summer air. The two girls kissed each other with a fiery intensity. Gabrielle feverishly groped Abigail’s ass and lifted her up, supporting her with both hands as she carried Abigail up the porch steps. 

“Gabby...” Abigail murmured between feverish kisses as the other girl latched onto her neck and sat on the wrought iron chair that sat on the deck. The way Gabrielle had sat them down was so provocative; Gabrielle, with a firm grip still on Abigail’s ass, and Abigail, with her legs wrapped around Gabrielle’s waist, hands grabbing at her hair. Gabrielle kissed and bit gently as she made her way down Abigail’s neck to her collarbone. Abigail breathed in sharply and exhaled, moaning softly. She gripped Gabrielle’s shoulder blades as sher fingernails sunk into her pale skin. Tongues clashed again as their lips met for the last time. 

The feverish, passionate kissing slowed as Gabrielle caught her breath. Carrying Abigail up the steps after her long day must not have been easy, Abigail thought. But when Gabrielle pulled away to look Abigail in the eye, Abigail swore she saw more fire in her eyes than before. She tenderly placed her hands on Gabrielle’s cheeks, fingers running over her freckled cheeks. Gabrielle’s hands ran up Abigail’s back as she sat with her still in her lap. Abigail leaned over to put her head on Gabrielle’s shoulder as both girls breathed deeply and heavily. Gabrielle gently stroked Abigail’s back, making her shiver. 

“No, no…” Abigail said, squirming against Gabrielle and laughing quietly. Gabrielle sighed as she leaned her head back against the chair. It was the first time Abigail had seen her really relaxed. With Gabrielle there always seemed to be some level of anxiety or inkling of stress. She could always see it in on her face. But now? Gabrielle was simply smiling, eyes closed. Relaxed. 

“What are you looking at?” Gabrielle said, eyes still closed. She smirked slightly. 

“I’m looking at you,” Abigail whispered, leaning back. She was still sitting in Gabrielle’s lap, but she was beginning to wonder when that would no longer be welcome. Abigail tried to get up, but before she could do so, Gabrielle rested her hand on Abigail’s thigh. 

“Stay,” Gabrielle muttered. She placed her hands on Abigail’s thighs, pulling her closer. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Abigail said. Gabrielle just grumbled in response, scrunching her face in a frown. Gabrielle opened her eyes to look at Abigail. Abigail could feel the heat in her cheeks as Gabrielle stared at her with a coy smile on her face. She looked down at her hands, which were resting on top of Gabrielle’s. 

“Yeah…” Gabrielle said with a whine. 

“Gus'?” 

“Yeah…” Gabrielle whined again. When she looked at Abigail, Abigail could sense she had something on her mind. It was like she was being examined. Instead of asking, she decided that Gabrielle would tell her if something was on her mind. She didn’t know if now was a good time after the emotional upheaval of their makeout session. Gabrielle went inside her house with Abigail on her heels. 

“I feel like I should probably change my shirt,” Gabrielle said. After grabbing a handful and sniffing it, she made a face that made Abigail giggle. “Yeah, this is definitely coming off.” Gabrielle turned away from Abigail, walking into her bedroom as she stripped off her t-shirt. Abigail felt like she was going to swallow her tongue. She never thought she’d see Gabrielle this unwound. Abigail watched her walk away, shoulder muscles rippling under smooth, freckled skin. The huge purple dahlia centered in between her shoulderblades danced as she walked away. 

“Your tattoo is beautiful,” Abigail said. Gabrielle walked back into the living room with a new, fresh, white v-neck on. Her tanned skin and dark eyes were lit up by the brilliant shade of white, as well as the smile on Gabrielle’s face. “And so are you,” Abigail added. 

Gabrielle smirked a half smile at Abigail before looking away. Although Abigail couldn’t see her eyes, she could see the grin on Gabrielle’s face. Abigail wanted to kiss her again, but was afraid that if they collided the same way they did before that they might never make it out for dinner. 

“Hey, you can change too, if you want. Bottom drawer has my shirts,” Gabrielle said as she poured herself a glass of water. 

“Oh, thank God. I smell like ass.” Abigail said with a laugh. 

“I can safely say that you definitely don’t smell like ass,” Gabrielle said with a laugh, touching Abigail’s hand. 

“One second,” Abigail said. She felt mildly embarrassed that she didn’t have the guts like Abby did to just strip half-naked in Gabrielle’s living room like she did; even still, she was taken aback by the new level of comfortable Gabrielle seemed to be expressing. Maybe she was like Abigail in that way- Abigail always thought it was easier to make a big decision if you didn’t think about it at all. Probably not healthy, she told herself, but whatever. 

She left the door cracked behind her as she went into Gabrielle’s room. It clicked in her head that this was the first time she had ever been in Gabrielle’s room, let alone her house, and to top it all, unsupervised. She bit her lip as she told herself to just grab a clean shirt and leave, but she couldn’t help but look around… Curiosity had always been her master. 

The addition to the shack blew her mind. Gabrielle must have worked her ass off for it, which explained why Abigail only saw her either at the store or at the saloon on Fridays. There was a huge window facing out to the farm on one side and an enormous, cozy bed at the other end. The walls had been painted a pale lavender, with big, black curtains hanging around the window. Black and white photographs adorned the walls, with a huge bookshelf lining an entire wall. Abigail could have stood there for an hour reading the titles and wouldn’t have finished, there were so many. 

“Are you alive in there?” Gabrielle said from outside. 

“Oh, sorry! One second.” Abigail said, rushing to grab a shirt from Gabrielle’s dresser. On top, there was a photo frame, face down. Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look. Abigail gritted her teeth and picked up the frame to peek at the photo. It was a blonde, older woman, with her arm around a lanky teenager. While the woman was smiling, her eyes were bleary looking and melancholy. Who that sad-looking woman was, Abigail didn’t know, but she remembered that Gabrielle mentioned having a younger brother. Was that woman her mother? 

“I’m gonna leave without you…” Gabrielle teased. Abigail nearly dropped the photo, struggling to set it down exactly the way it was before. She grabbed a random shirt out of the drawer and pulled it on over her head, throwing her old shirt in Gabrielle’s hamper. She rushed out, smiling a little too eagerly. 

“Have fun in there…?” Gabrielle said skeptically. 

“A blast. I loved rearranging all your books,” Abigail snickered. 

“You better fucking not, it took me all day after the expansion to set that shit up,” Gabrielle said, raising an eyebrow. Abigail laughed nervously as she scratched at an itch on her arm. Itchy… Her brain was itching too, but she tried to ignore it. She felt guilty for snooping, guilty for discovering things about Gabrielle before Gabrielle could make the choice to tell her. This was the second time now. She wondered how big she could build the snowball of snooping before it fell apart and Gabrielle inevitably discovered Abigail’s woeful curiosity. First, Gabrielle’s emotional breakdown on her porch, then the picture, Abigail felt like any more snooping and she would eventually let something slip that would bring it all crumbling down. She tried to swallow, but the dryness in her throat only caused her to go into a coughing fit. Gabrielle went and got her a glass of water while Abigail tried to compose herself mentally. 

“Are you ready to go?” Abigail asked, ready to get out of that house before she found other things she didn’t need to see. 

“Yep,” Gabrielle said, holding the door open for Abigail as they stepped out into the suffocating heat. She stopped at the edge of the deck, looking out at the fruits of the day’s labors. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you,” she said, pulling Abigail close and holding her hand before sighing happily. 

Guilt clinched Abigail’s guts, squeezing tighter. “Come on, let’s go.” She said, pulling Gabrielle off to town. Before I come unglued, she thought.


	12. Vortex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: hey everyone, sorry this chapter is a little short. I have loads of exams next week and I’m trying to get my studying done. I really appreciate everyone who’s sticking with me. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. Please, comment if you’ve got feedback or whatever!

It was nearly a week later when Gabrielle dragged herself inside her house, kicked off her boots, and laid on the cool, tile floor in her kitchen. 

What a day. Delilah had managed to sneak out between her legs and run off when Gabrielle tried to leave the house this morning. She searched for her little housecat in a panic for the entire morning before she gave up. She nearly boiled over with anger when she discovered the kitten laying on the front mat, licking a paw and purring in the sun. Daring little fucker, she thought, before scooping her up and tossing her in the door. Gabrielle sat leaning against the wall of her house as her heart raced and she closed her eyes. She felt like her head was spinning. 

What if Delilah had run off for the forest? What if she couldn’t catch her? She hated to imagine poor Vincent and Jas running off to go play in the forest, only to find her little kitty, or what was left of her. Gabrielle shook her hands until they hurt to try to get the tremors to stop. It felt like someone dropped a boulder on her chest. She hadn’t had a panic attack in months, but every time they happened it felt like the first time. She could never quite get a handle on them. 

Gabrielle laid on her porch for the rest of the afternoon catching her breath and trying to calm down. Her body was in a cold sweat despite the high temperature outside. Once she felt like her lungs could hold air again, she stood up and shakily went back inside the house. She stripped off her clothes and turned her shower as hot as it would go. Her skin stung and turned pink under the hot water, but the rhythmic sound of the water beating against the shower stalls and the hot steam hugging her skin soothed her. Here she was now on the tile floor, absorbing its coolness after blasting herself with hot water. 

Work was definitely done for the day, she thought, even though she realized she didn’t actually get anything done. It was bound to become one of those days. Gabrielle knew that she could wallow in it, like she usually did, by going to bed early. She would lay there and obsess until she finally fell asleep or gave up to go chainsmoke on the porch. 

Instead, she got herself dressed and dragged herself out the front door. Her heart started racing again when she thought about the possibility of seeing Abigail in the Saloon. She hadn’t seen her since their unofficial date last weekend. Come to think of think of it, they hadn’t talked at all. Gabrielle hadn’t left the farm in days. Abigail didn’t call or text like she sometimes did, either. Gabrielle was starting to wonder if Abigail was avoiding her, which Gabrielle knew didn’t make much sense, but still, it started her heart off on a race she was sure would end in a panic attack and she sure as hell didn’t need that again. 

Gabrielle had reached the middle of the plaza when the racing started. She stopped, looked up straight at the stars, and started counting. Sometimes, if she counted long enough, she could fend off the panic, so long as she thought of nothing but numbers. “66, 67, 68, 69…” she muttered under her breath. 

“Hey! Gabrielle!” She heard Sam call. Great, she thought. She took a deep breath before replying. 

Sebastian and Sam had left the saloon early that night, she guessed. It was hardly 8 o’clock. She didn’t spy Abigail anywhere among them, and her heart sank. “Oh. Hi.” 

Sam frowned. “Good to see you too,” he said sarcastically. 

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Gabrielle said with the energy she could muster. Her panic attacks were usually draining, this one was especially so. That didn’t stop Sam from giving her a hug hello and squeezing tight. 

“We’re going to the beach.” Sebastian said, lifting a bottle of whiskey and a carton of cigarettes. Sam had several blankets tucked under one arm. 

“Come with us,” Sam said happily. Gabrielle nodded. The beach sounded great compared to composing herself in front of the entire town at the saloon. The odd trio walked themselves across the bridge and down to the beach. It was wonderfully quiet, save for the soothing sound of crashing waves. The beach was totally empty except for the three of them. Even the lights in Elliot’s cabin were out- he must be at the bar with Leah, Gabrielle thought. 

The boys set up around the fire pit. Sam laid the blankets out around it, giving them a less sandy place to sit, which Gabrielle was grateful for since she was wearing shorts. It didn’t take long for them to start a fire. Thankfully, the summer heat had resulted in the trees dropping a lot of dead branches. The three of them sat on the same side of the pit and looked out on the ocean. A glimmer of sunlight shined along the horizon as the sun set just below it. Gabrielle sighed as Sebastian offered her a cigarette. Sam lit it for her and she took a long drag. 

“You guys really know how to treat a lady,” she said. 

“Abigail.” Sebastian replied curtly, lighting his own cigarette. 

“Oh…” Gabrielle said. “Where is she?” 

“She’s doing homework. Said she wouldn’t be able to meet with us tonight.” 

Gabrielle tried to keep her cool, but her mind just jumped straight back into panic mode. She felt it coming on and took a long drag of a cigarette as she hugged herself. Perhaps Abigail really was avoiding her. 

“What happened today?” Sam said. 

“My cat got out.” Gabrielle muttered, taking the bottle from Sebastian and taking a big sip. She choked as the whiskey burned its way down her throat. She didn’t really want Sam and Sebastian knowing she’d spent the entire day hunting down a cat that didn’t stray very far from home and then laid on her deck from the rest of the day feeling like she was having a heart attack. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “That ruined your whole day? Jeez, Gabrielle, lighten up a bit. It’s not so bad, she’s home now, right?” 

“Yeah, she’s home now, I just…” Gabrielle sighed. “I couldn’t stop thinking, what if she had run off, what if I couldn’t find her and something else did? What kind of person would I be, to abandon my family like that?” 

“Shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Sebastian said, poking at the fire. 

Gabrielle hugged her knees and stared at the embers as they danced into the air and disappeared. “I know.” she muttered. 

“When you put it that way, I guess I would be worried too.” Sam said. 

“Then… ugh. I have this issue… with anxiety.” She said solemnly. “I start thinking too much, it’s like my brain won’t fucking shut up. Next thing I know I can’t breathe and I’m throwing up and ugh…” She pressed her palms into her eyes, trying to block out all the negative thoughts that seemed to be swirling around her in a vortex. She felt like it was going to pick her up and carry her off. “I ended up spending my entire afternoon trying to make sense of it all and freaking out. I’m a fucking mess.” 

The three sat in silence as the remaining sunlight faded away to stars. Over the darkness of the ocean, there seemed to be millions of them scattered across the night sky. They made Gabrielle feel infinitesimal, which was comforting. It made her problems seem smaller, too. 

“My dad has PTSD and he freaks out like that sometimes too.” Sam said. “He starts hyperventilating and he’s passed out before. It’s fucking terrifying, I can’t imagine what it’s like to feel like that.” 

Gabrielle nodded. She could sympathize with Sam’s dad more than either of the boys could imagine. She remembered many times from her childhood that she would slip into during her dreams and wake up, sobbing and sweating. It was bad enough to have one, but to wake up to one was by far her worst way to start the day. 

“It sucks.” she muttered. A huge log fell in the flames with a fantastic crack. Embers burst from the flames and escaped into the open air. Seb passed her the bottle and she sipped from it again. The burning sensation easier to handle the more she drank. Gabrielle reminded herself what a dangerous thing the comfort in that burn could be. Her mother was a wonderful example of what happened when you found solace balancing on the lip of a bottle of liquor. She lost taste for the whiskey, passing the bottle to Sam. 

“It would be nice if my parents had problems,” Seb muttered, catching Gabrielle by surprise. She didn’t realize he was going to open up to her at all, ever. “They act so perfect and happy all the time. Goddamn if it isn’t really annoying. Especially when it’s so obvious that things are wrong…” 

“At least you have both parents around all the time,” Sam suggested. 

“Demetrius is not my father.” Sebastian said, looking pointedly at Sam. 

“I know, dude, but at least he gives a shit.” Sam argued. Sebastian shrugged. 

“My mom’s an alcoholic.” Gabrielle said. She felt like she was going to throw up just saying the words out loud. “She’s an alcoholic and my dad never did anything. Ever. He just pretends like it isn’t happening.” 

“That fucking sucks,” Seb said. Sam nodded in agreement, looking at Gabrielle with a sad frown. 

“What kind of drunk was she? The partying kind?” Sam said hopefully. 

“The mean kind.” 

“Hmmm.” Sam said, poking at the fire with a stick. “Like what?” 

“Do you think she really wants to think about that right now…” Sebastian said with a groan. “Obtuse. Dude. We talked about this.” 

Sam started to protest, but Gabrielle interrupted him. “No, Seb, it’s okay. It’s supposed to be good for me to talk about it, I guess.” 

Sebastian shrugged and lit another cigarette. Gabrielle stared at the ocean and listened to the waves crashing over each other. She yearned for it to sweep her away among its depths and take her away from the mess her mind was today. 

“Well…” she started. “When she was sober she was fine. A little manic, but loving. The way you would expect a mom to be.” She paused, but the boys didn’t have anything to say, thankfully, so she continued. “But when I would come home from class, or from the library, she was a totally different person. A person who would scream at me for any reason she could find. A person who would smash an entire set of dishes over someone deleting a TV recording. She kicked a hole through one of her antique chairs once and couldn’t remember who did it. She was fucking pissed. Wouldn’t believe me when I told her that she did it.” 

In the corner of her eye, she could see the solemn look on their faces. She had managed to shit all over their night, she told herself. They had been looking for fun and she had dragged them through the mud with her. 

“I’m sorry, you guys. You were just going out to have fun and then you found me.” 

No one spoke for a long time. 

“Unforgivable.” Sebastian said, smirking at Sam. 

“How dare you, how dare you share about your life with your friends!” Sam said as he feigned anger. Gabrielle couldn’t hide the bewildered expression on her face. 

“What the fuck?” she said incredulously. 

“She needs to be punished.” Sebastian said, standing up. He took a long slurp from the nearly-empty whiskey bottle and tossed it to Sam, who deftly finished it. Sam nodded to him and grabbed Gabrielle’s ankles while Sebastian scooped her up by her underarms. 

“PUT ME DOWN!” she said, half laughing, half freaking out, she knew it was happening, there was no escape- 

The boys carried her down the dock, reaching the end near Willy’s place. The ocean was dark and serene. The full moon lit up the ocean and it dazzled like diamonds. 

“You should at least take her shoes off.” Sebastian said. Sam yanked her sneakers off her feet as she swung back and forth, trying to escape. 

“One.” Sebastian counted. 

“NO!” 

“Two.” Sam counted. 

“Don’t you FUCKING dare.” 

They counted three together, throwing Gabrielle off the dock and into the ocean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm terrible at naming chapters? I'm just going to leave them numbered from now on for sanity's sake. Sorry I'm dumping a whole bunch of chapters right now. I'm trying to play catch up from what I have over on FF.

It was the first day it had every rained in the valley since Gabrielle had moved there nearly seven weeks ago. She was thrilled as she awoke to the sound of rain pattering on her roof. The boom of thunder that shook her windows made her even more so. She sat up to watch the rain fall on the farm through her bedroom window. Delilah had curled up at the foot of her bed at some point during the night. Gabrielle reached over to pet her while she watched the rain fall. After awhile of watching, she checked her phone. Text message. From Abigail. She couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face. 

_Museum?_

It was short, but Gabrielle felt the anxiety that had been lingering since their last meeting cease almost immediately. Gabrielle had hardly seen her since the day they worked on the farm together. It felt like ages ago, even if it was only a week and a half. She had seen Abigail a few times at the store, but with her father’s watching eyes, Abigail was distant, which Gabrielle kind of expected. Pierre was kind of nosy. She fumbled with her phone as she texted back. 

_When?_

She fidgeted anxiously in bed as she waited for a reply. It was almost instant. The chime surprised Delilah, causing the little kitty to run off. “Awww.” Gabrielle muttered, before opening her phone. 

_Two. Don’t eat. :)_

Gabrielle smiled. 

_It’s a date._

The rain had done most of her work for her today. Gabrielle pulled on her raincoat and boots and walked outside. The air was humid and dense, but luckily, it wasn’t windy. It felt like the rain clouds were stationed over Stardew Valley and weren’t giving up anytime soon. She could feel the raindrops tickling her legs and dripping down into her boots. After such a long period of heat and dryness, the rain felt amazing. Everything on the farm seemed more lush. Most of her crops had produced. _Awesome… I get to harvest in the rain_ , she thought to herself sarcastically. She grabbed her basket and got to work. __________________________________________________________________________ 

Gabrielle’s stomach was churning as she walked to the museum. She wasn’t sure exactly why she felt so nervous. Abigail’s texts were a good thing, it wasn’t like she wanted to talk and tell Gabrielle that what had happened between them was a huge mistake and that she never wanted to see her again- 

_SHUT UP_ , she thought to herself. She needed to stop this train before it derailed and she made herself miserable for no fucking reason. Gabrielle sighed, frustrated at herself, and then marched herself over to the museum with hardly thinking a thought. 

She was surprised to find Abigail sitting on the bench outside the entrance. She hadn’t noticed Gabrielle yet, and was watching the rain drip from the eaves of the enormous museum. She looked peaceful… she looked happy. Gabrielle was afraid to interrupt. She loved the way Abigail’s eyes seemed to follow the rain drops all the way to the ground. 

“Hey,” she said quietly and closing her umbrella. “It’s soaking wet out here, why aren’t you inside?” 

“Hi,” Abigail said breathlessly. She took out her backpack, which looked like it was about to burst. “No food in the museum,” she said, “and I thought it wouldn’t rain today. I hope you don’t mind a rainy picnic lunch…” 

“You planned this?” Gabrielle said, surprised. She was flattered that Abigail had gone to the trouble to plan ahead for her. She felt… special. It was unusual, but she enjoyed it. “That’s adorable.” 

Abigail blushed hard and fiddled with the clasp on her backpack as Gabrielle sat down. She watched expectantly as Abigail pulled out various utensils and containers. She set them carefully on the bench in between them. “I hope you like fish,” Abigail said. “Mom’s going through a fish thing so that’s all I really had to cook with.” 

She opened the containers. There were a variety of fixings for tacos: cilantro, black beans, fresh tortillas, pico, and blackened fish. Gabrielle’s stomach growled loudly. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Abigail giggled. 

She smiled at Abigail, not her normal, trying smile, but a real one. Gabrielle looked Abigail in the eyes. Their iceberg blue hue was enhanced by the twinkle she seemed to have in them. Gabrielle couldn’t help but smile harder. Abigail was beautiful, Gabrielle thought. She felt like she had forgotten to breathe. 

“No big,” Abigail muttered. She was still blushing. 

They tucked into their meal and watched the rain fall. The forest at the edge of town that surrounded the museum’s west side looked especially green with all of the rain. The trees’ leaves bounced up and down as the rain struck them, making them danced. The rainfall sounded like the patter of thousands of tiny feet. 

“Plants look happy,” she said with a mouthful of taco. Abigail murmured in agreement. 

“Yeah, they do. Right after the rain is a good time for hiking. All the animals come out,” she said. 

“Huh. Cool.” Gabrielle said. 

They finished their meal and Abigail dug in her backpack again. 

“There’s more? I don’t think I can eat more!” Gabrielle groaned, leaning against the museum wall with her hands on her stomach. 

“You’ll change your mind when you see this,” Abigail said, holding a little plate covered in tin foil. She gingerly lifted the foil to reveal a small chocolate cake. Abigail looked like she was holding a treasured artifact in her hands as she lifted it up to her line of sight to get a good look at it. Its fudgey brown frosting was carefully decorated and a cherry rested on top. “It’s my mom’s chocolate cake… and it’s so, so good.” 

“It looks amazing.” Gabrielle said. 

“When she made one yesterday, I asked her if she’d bake a little one with her extra ingredients,” Abigail said, looking up to meet eyes with Gabrielle. “I thought you would like it...” 

Gabrielle could only nod. She wondered how far ahead Abigail had thought of all this. It soothed her worries and brought a flock of butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. She felt so happy and relaxed. She let the breath she had been holding slowly out her nose as she closed her eyes and smiled. Abigail laughed. 

“Are you okay?” Abigail said. 

“I’m just cherishing this moment before I destroy your mom’s cake.” 

Abigail laughed again as she dug in. Gabrielle followed close behind, taking a big bite. The chocolate was melt-in-your-mouth moist, and the frosting was unbelievably sweet with cocoa and a hint of cherry. 

“Oh my god, if I died right now, that would be okay with me.” Gabrielle said. Abigail laughed so hard she nearly choked on her cake. 

“I’m gonna tell her you said that.” She said, smiling at Gabrielle. 

Tell her. She was going to tell her mom… Abigail was going to make it known to her mom that they were spending time together, sharing special things like this. Was she going to tell her that they were dating? Wait, were they even dating? Did Abigail think they were dating? Should she ask if they were? Gabrielle’s stomach did a backflip as she realized how much Abigail actually was into it. Or maybe she was just reading into things? Gabrielle reminded herself to shut up yet again. Now was not the time for anxious catastrophizing, she thought. 

The girls went inside the museum. It was cozy and smelled like old paper… The musty aroma was wonderfully accented by the rain outside. A library on a rainy day was special, Gabrielle thought, but the museum put most libraries she had been to to shame. Shelves and shelves of books surrounded a small sitting area. Not many people were there today. Elliot was among the few people in the sitting area, but she didn’t see many other people. In her opinion, they were missing out. 

Gabrielle was in awe. She never expected a small town like Pelican Town to have such an enormous library inside of their museum. Abigail giggled as she led Gabrielle deep into the stacks. Gabrielle’s head whipped around as she tried to get a sense of what was where before Abigail dragged her into what felt like the catacombs of the museum. So many sections… so many books. It was warm and dark. Rain pattered against the windows. “This place is the best,” Gabrielle whispered. “This is awesome.” 

Abigail giggled quietly at Gabrielle and nodded. “I knew you would like it. I know you have your own library at home, but this place is great, too.” 

Gabrielle’s heart pounded as she felt Abigail’s slender fingers intertwine with her own. Abigail watched Gabrielle expectantly as she took the museum in. While one of her hands held Gabrielle’s, her other hand gently gripped Gabrielle’s arm, pulling it so she was facing her. “It’s special here,” she whispered. “I’m glad I got to share it with you.” 

“I’m glad I got to see the museum,” Gabrielle whispered, swallowing her nerves like a pill. “But honestly, I’m even happier that I got to see you today.” 

Abigail bit her lip and smiled a shy smile. Those blue eyes seemed to have the ability to pierce through Gabrielle’s cool facade and see right through her. All the anxiety, all the worries, all the things that Gabrielle knew were wrong with her, but Abigail didn’t seem to care. It felt like she was floating in the ocean again, on her back, looking at blue stars. 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Abigail whispered, stepping closer to Gabrielle. “I’ve been thinking about the last time we saw each other…” She looked up at Gabrielle flirtatiously. “I can’t stop thinking about it, I’ve never…” 

“Never kissed someone?” Gabrielle asked skeptically. She couldn’t believe that someone as amazing as the person standing in front of her had never been kissed. 

“Not like that, no.” Abigail’s hands were snaking around Gabrielle’s waist as she pressed her small frame against Gabrielle. Gabrielle moved very deliberately as she put a hand on Abigail’s face, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. “Does that bother you…?” Abigail whispered. 

“If you ever did anything to bother me, you would know,” Gabrielle whispered back to her, touching her soft skin. She was like a warm blanket. Gabrielle wanted to wrap herself up in her and never come out. Abigail turned her head and cupped Gabrielle’s hand in hers as she kissed Gabrielle’s calloused palm. Her breathing was heavy as she kissed the inside of Gabrielle’s wrist and stared her in the eye. Gabrielle couldn’t resist her. 

Abigail kissed Gabrielle first. She moved slowly and purposefully, closer and closer, until their lips were barely touching. Her eyelids fluttered as she closed them before gently touching her lips to Gabrielle’s. She kissed her so slowly it was tantalizing. Lips brushed and Gabrielle gingerly opened her mouth to accept Abigail’s tongue, which carefully flicked and rubbed against the tip of Gabrielle’s. Gabrielle’s cheeks flushed and her breath quickened as Abigail explored. Gabrielle gasped quietly as Abigail pinned her against the bookshelf. Gabrielle kissed Abigail passionately, entangling her fingers in her hair and pulling her in. Abigail clung to her as they kissed, hands feverishly gripping Gabrielle’s t-shirt. Abigail’s hands began to explore Gabrielle’s curves. She failed to suppress a moan as Abigail’s thumbs slipped over her hard nipples through her t shirt. Abigail smirked and she kissed Gabrielle as she rubbed her thumbs gently over them again and again. Gabrielle squirmed against the bookcase, moaning quietly as she grabbed Abigail and quickly flipped them so she had her pinned against the bookcase. 

Panting, she slipped her hands under Abigail’s shirt. Her skin was hot to the touch. Gabrielle took a second to slow things down and savor this moment. She didn’t anticipate making out with Abigail in the dark corner of the museum that day. Her head was spinning and she felt delirious, but in the best way. Gabrielle slid her hands up Abigail’s torso until she could feel the wire of her bra laying snug against her skin. She kissed down Abigail’s neck and collarbone, stopping to bite her gently. 

“Can I?” she whispered, aching to see Abigail’s pale, tender skin under her t shirt. Abigail enthusiastically nodded, kissing her feverishly while Gabrielle unhooked her bra. The pace slowed as Gabrielle bent down on her knees to push Abigail’s bra and shirt to the side. She could feel Abigail trembling as she touched her. She kissed slowly down the middle of Abigail’s chest, gently cupping Abigail’s breasts in her hands. Gabrielle’s hands massaged her tender flesh as she took Abigail’s nipple in her mouth, tongue circling and flicking against it as it grew harder and harder. 

“Gabby,” Abigail moaned quietly, running her fingers through Gabrielle’s hair as she watched her play. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Gabrielle said, looking at her. Abigail could’ve asked her to backflip at that moment and Gabrielle would have obeyed without hesitation. 

“No, no… it just feels so good…” Abigail moaned, leaning her head against the bookcase and closing her eyes. Her pale skin was flushed to a rosy pink. Gabrielle grinned as she gently bit down on Abigail’s nipple. She moaned audibly. 

“This is a library,” Gabrielle said teasingly. You’re going to have to be quieter…” she said, biting down on the nipple again and sucking. 

“I can’t!” Abigail gasped with a surprised smile. All of the sudden, the unmistakable scrape of a chair dragging across the wooden floor could be heard from the direction of the librarian’s desk. 

“Oh, get my bra back on!” Abigail said as Gabrielle pulled her shirt down for her. Gabrielle cursed whatever cosmic force ended their moment. Giggling, the two girls grabbed books and hustled their way over to the pile of pillows, where they flopped down breathlessly. Gabrielle opened the book and held it up to her face, trying to conceal her smile from Gunther, who did a walkabout through the library, carefully checking around corners, trying not to find anything he wouldn’t want to see. 

“I guess your moan was kind of obvious,” Gabrielle giggled. 

“Shut up! I was trying to hard to be quiet.” Abigail said. 

“Really? I didn’t catch that…” Gabrielle said coyly. 

“Ass.” Abigail giggled, cozying up to Gabrielle on the pile of pillows. She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle’s arm, laying her head on her shoulder, and sighed happily. “That was awesome, oh my god.” 

You’re awesome, Gabrielle thought. Abigail was always surprising Gabrielle in the best ways. She allowed herself, for a brief moment, to be excited. She allowed herself to imagine what it could be like if this turned into something more than just fooling around and hanging out. Gabrielle smiled before bringing herself down to reality. Abigail never said anything about a relationship. For all she knew they could just be fooling around, Gabrielle her weird little gay experience. 

_Shut up_ , she thought. This has got to be more than that.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun’s rays slipped through the windows into Abigail’s bedroom like stripes of sunshine splattered throughout the room. It was a late summer afternoon. While Abigail and Sam usually liked to hang outside while they worked on their homework, the sun’s scorching heat made for uncomfortable studying. They surrendered to it earlier on in the day and had been working on their homework at Abigail’s house instead. 

“Did you get the answer for number seven?” Abigail asked as she gnawed on the end of her mechanical pencil. She knew it was a bad habit, but she wasn’t really aware of when the end of the pencil made its way into her mouth. She just found it that way, no matter what she did to prevent it. 

“You’re still on number seven?” Sam asked skeptically. He was sitting crisscross on her bed. His homework was spread across her narrow twin bed, books and pages all lopsided. Sam always spread out when he did his homework, much to Abigail’s dismay, as she had to prop herself up awkwardly on the plush rug that adorned her floor. 

Abigail frowned as she stared at her homework page. Chemical equations, like an archaic language, were scribbled across the page. A lot of it had been haphazardly scratched out. She wish she hadn’t crossed it out so thoroughly when she realized that she’d have to check back on other problems to see if her work was right. She thought it would probably be wrong anyway. She sighed, closing her textbook and laying her head on it like a pillow. 

“Abigail…” Sam began. She knew what he was going to say. Do your homework. You haven’t finished the last eight assignments. Remember the email from the professor… She didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t need to hear it. 

“Sam. I know.” 

“Okay…” He said. She hated it even more when he did that. Not that she wanted him to fight with her about it. She didn’t even want to talk about it. The awareness of the issue seemed to hang in the air like a cloud. A dark, foreboding cloud. She shook her head as she tried not to think about it. They tried to keep working under it, but it was impossible. Abigail felt like she had been sucked into it. 

“I’m done for now,” she said. “I’m going to take a nap.” 

“Huh? Okay,” Sam said awkwardly. After a friendship lasting nearly seventeen years, he could see through her like a pane of glass. Even in grade school, Sam could tell when she was lying to him. She groaned. 

“I just don’t want to talk about it.” Abigail muttered, sitting up against the side of her bed. 

“I know,” Sam said, dropping down on the floor next to her. “But Abs, you gotta know that this isn’t good. I don’t want to sugarcoat this.” 

Abigail pursed her lips and exhaled loudly through her nose. 

“Don’t make me. That’s not fair.” He said pointedly. He was right. It was unfair of her to treat him this way. After all, he had spent the afternoon teaching her what she missed in last week’s classes. 

“I won’t…” 

“So say it. You gotta tell yourself. Not me.” 

“I…” she started. I failed? No. She hadn’t failed until she got the grade back. Surely it would not be good. Their summer class was nearly over and this was her second attempt at the class anyways. “I don’t give a shit about school.” 

Sam looked crestfallen. 

“Don’t look so disappointed in me, I can’t take that,” Abigail said, elbowing him. 

“I’m not. I swear.” He directly avoided looking at her as he said it. She, too, could tell when he was lying to her. 

“It’s just… I’ve been at this for two years now. I haven’t picked a major and I don’t plan to. I don’t care about my classes. They’re not interesting. There are so many other things out there that are better, that I like.” She exclaimed, toeing her textbook with her sneaker. “I can’t be like you. You’re good at school, and even better, you are learning to do something you love. That’s really good. I don’t have that.” 

“Then why are you even in school?” Sam asked, exasperatedly. 

“Have you met my dad?” Abigail retorted. “He’d fucking flip if I dropped out. He’d think he had raised some deadbeat daughter. He was talking about me taking over the family store the other day. Asked me if I was planning on majoring in business.” 

Sam stifled a laugh. 

“Yeah, exactly.” She said, sighing and leaning her head back against the bed. The two sat in silence as they watched the sunbeams slide lazily across the ceiling. Dust particles danced in the air above them. More interesting than homework, Abigail thought. 

“I should get going,” Sam said. “I promised Mom I’d be home for dinner tonight.” 

“Okay, see you later dude.” Abigail said. Sam packed up his things, leaving Abigail still sitting against her bed. She sighed loudly and slid to the floor. It was satisfying, the sound escaping her lungs. She could feel it rumble inside her. It made her want to scream, but she didn’t dare with her parents home. 

A twenty two year old girl... Soon-to-be college dropout... Living at home with her parents. I suck, she thought. 

A thought flashed through her head and it brought her to her feet in a moment. There was someone, someone she could talk to about taking a fresh start. Gabrielle. Sure, Abigail didn’t know even half of her story, but maybe… maybe she could help Abigail soothe her troubled mind. Even if she couldn’t, she could feel herself stirring as she thought of the hot minute they’d shared against the bookshelf in the library. If Gabrielle couldn’t help her figure out this shit, she would at least be a fantastic distraction. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Abigail could see Gabrielle sitting on her porch, smoking a cigarette and reading as she approached the farm. She was uncomfortable with the knot developing in her stomach. It wasn’t like her to be a nervous person, but recently when she thought of Gabrielle, her stomach felt like it was in zero G. It was even worse when she saw her. As she read, her black hair framed her angular features. She reminded Abigail of the dark fairies she used to draw as a teenager: wispy little things with beautiful faces and coy smiles. Gabrielle’s eyes darted across the page as she feverishly dragged from her cigarette. 

Her face was pinched in concentration, but as Abigail opened up the gate, Gabrielle’s face turned from surprise to happiness. Her smile was excited as she stood up from her deck chair. Abigail’s stomach was floating again. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Gabrielle said enthusiastically. 

“I was just walking around and I thought I’d stop by,” Abigail lied. I’m here to ask for life advice and hopefully you’ll convince me that I’m not a loser, she thought snidely to herself. 

“Thanks for stopping by,” Gabrielle said with a smile. “I’m making some dinner if you want to stick around for awhile…” she said quietly but hopefully. She was smiling enthusiastically. Even though Abigail wasn’t going to say no, she couldn’t imagine how she would if she had to. 

“If you’ll have me,” Abigail said teasingly. Gabrielle nearly inhaled her cigarette as Abigail giggled. She waited as Gabrielle gathered her things from the table before they went inside. The kitchen of her cabin had a lovely aroma. The scent tickled her nostrils and made her stomach growl. “Ooooh…” Abigail said under her breath. 

“It’s just some stir fry,” Gabrielle said. “I hope you don’t mind vegetarian.” 

“Oh no!” Abigail exclaimed. “Fuck, I made you eat fish.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “It’s okay, I eat fish occasionally.” 

“How could I not know you were a vegetarian?” Abigail said sadly. It felt like she had been half-assing everything lately. First her homework, now Gabrielle. Her heart sank. 

“Hey, it’s not important,” Gabrielle said. “Go sit, I’ll meet you out there.” 

She turned her back to Abigail and continued cooking. Abigail walked back outside and flopped down in a chair. She was frustrated with Gabrielle… how could someone be so forgiving to someone who didn’t bother to ask about anything when Gabrielle herself seemed to pay attention to everything? Abigail grumbled to herself as Gabrielle came out with two steaming bowls of stir-fry. 

“Is everything okay?” Gabrielle asked as she sat down. Her face was one of concern. 

“I’ve just had a crappy day,” Abigail muttered. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Gabrielle asked as she took a big bite of broccoli. 

No, I don’t want to talk about it, Abigail thought. Gabrielle would just continue to know more about Abigail while all Abigail knew about Gabrielle were secret things she wasn’t supposed to know. Abigail groaned. Being catty with Gabrielle was the opposite of why she came over here in the first place. 

“Ugh… Okay. I just feel like school… my dad expects me to be there, I always expected myself to be there, and Sam is so good at it,” she began, stabbing randomly at the food in her bowl. “But I’ve been going for a few semesters now and I feel no passion for it. I don’t give a shit about what I’m learning.” 

“Is it your major?” Gabrielle asked. 

“No, because I’ve tried a ton of classes that I thought I’d like and I feel the same about all of them,” Abigail muttered. 

“Hmmm…” Gabrielle said as she put her fork down. She sat back in her chair, knees curled to her chest, as she took a drag from the cigarette in her ash tray. “You remind me a lot of me when I was going to school. I only stayed in it because I felt like it was my big ticket out of my parents’ place so I could escape that place…” 

“Yeah?” Abigail said, her heart thumping. Here Gabrielle was, sharing. Abigail didn’t realize it, but she had stopped eating and was holding her fork mid-bite. She quickly set it down and settled in her chair as she looked at Gabrielle. Her face looked as if someone had sucked the life out of it. She looked a little paler, a little more hollow. “So what happened?” 

Gabrielle laughed this sick, spiteful laugh. “I ended up living in their studio above their place and working customer service at the Joja headquarters in town.” 

“That’s kind of the opposite of your plan,” Abigail said. She really wanted to ask more about Gabrielle’s parents, but she bit her tongue. She felt like that was something Gabrielle would share when she wanted to, as much as the curiosity itching in her brain wanted her to ask about. 

“Tell me about it. It was soul crushing. I never had the fucking guts to move out. It was terrible. My mom… She, she was difficult, if you want to put it that way. Is. Is difficult.” Gabrielle snorted. “I make it sound like she’s dead. She’s not.” 

“But you’re here now, right?” Abigail said, reaching for Gabrielle’s hand. “You’re here and you’re happy?” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle said, smiling a little smile. “It’s taken awhile to get used to, but I think I’m growing to like it here in Pelican Town.” 

“Good,” Abigail said. “But how does all of this remind you of me?” 

“Well… I was miserable. I was doing something I hated. Every day I felt like I was dying a little more until I just couldn’t take it anymore. That’s when I opened the deed to Grandpa’s farm. That’s when I left.” 

“You changed it.” Abigail said quietly. She felt for the girl sitting across the table from her. The girl with her shy eyes and gentle smile. While Gabrielle seemed like an anxious person, she had the guts to do the hard thing and change her life. Abigail found herself wanting that quality within herself. Admiration. That’s what she was feeling right now. 

“I guess,” Gabrielle said, shoveling tofu and vegetables into her mouth. “Some of those things… Some stuff just never leaves you.” 

“Your mom?” Abigail said with bated breath. She was kicking herself, reminding herself to mind her own fucking business. 

“Yeah. Like my mom.” Gabrielle said. She stared into her bowl with the hollow eyes once more. Abigail realized she had to redirect the conversation or they were bound for an emotional evening, and Abigail didn’t know if she could handle that or if Gabrielle even wanted to have an emotional upheaval tonight. 

“I really respect that,” Abigail said quickly. “You changed your life in a huge way. That’s really brave.” 

Gabrielle smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Even for a big pussy like you…” Abigail teased as she wiggled her eyebrows at Gabrielle. Gabrielle used her spoon to launch a chunk of veggie, covered in sauce, at Abigail’s face. 

“Disgusting, you’re disgusting!” Abigail laughed, as Gabrielle reached over the table and licked the sauce off of Abigail’s cheek. She sat back in her chair looking satisfied as Abigail wiped the moisture off of her cheek looking disgusted. 

“Maybe you should change the things you don’t like,” Gabrielle said, shrugging. She began munching away at her food. She hadn’t eaten much since she had been doing most of the talking. 

“My dad would kill me if I dropped out,” Abigail said. 

“He’d be more into it if you had a back-up plan.” 

“I didn’t think of that…” Abigail said. “I have no idea what that would be, though.” 

“No rush,” Gabrielle said with a mouthful of food. “You’ll get there.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The rest of the evening was spent in front of Gabrielle’s old tube TV watching an ancient rerun of a horror movie. To both their surprise and delight, the other loved horror movies. They had spent most of the movie talking over their favorite elements of scare and things they hated. 

“I’m telling you, Stanley Kubrick was a genius,” Gabrielle argued. 

“No fucking way. He just had a weird boner for cinematography,” Abigail quipped. 

“Cinematics are important!” 

“Not as important as the backstory, dummy!” Abigail laughed. Gabrielle made an angry face that she bent over to press into the other girl’s forehead teasingly. Abigail had started out sitting side-by-side with Gabrielle, but by the end of the movie, she had wormed her way over and had put her head in her lap. Not that Gabrielle was complaining, obviously, as she had casually placed her hand under Abigail’s tunic to gently stroke the skin on her stomach. Abigail almost purred with pleasure. She enjoyed Gabrielle’s touch. She reached up to put her hand on the back of Gabrielle’s head, pulling her face down into a kiss. Gabrielle’s laugh caught in the back of her throat and turned into a hum as she kissed Abigail back. 

Kissing Gabrielle was like eating a slice of her mother’s cake- she never wanted it to end. Each kiss was sweet, delectable, and different from the last. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Gabrielle’s neck as she kissed her; Gabrielle slid out from under Abigail’s head and crawled on top of her. Abigail giggled as she kissed the other girl. She gently bit Gabrielle’s lower lip with her teeth as she kissed her playfully. Gabrielle inhaled sharply and wound her fingers in Abigail’s hair. 

“You’re so fun,” Gabrielle whispered against Abigail’s lips. Abigail smiled as she kissed her. 

“So are you,” she purred. 

Just like the cake, though, the sweet kisses came to an end as Gabrielle pulled away to look at Abigail. 

“Can I ask you a question?” she said. 

“Interesting timing…” Abigail muttered. 

“Seriously.” 

“Okay! What is it?” 

“What’s the furthest you’ve ever gone with another person?” Gabrielle asked. She stared expectantly at Abigail as Abigail tried to figure out how exactly to tell Gabrielle she had never gone far with another person. 

“You go first.” 

“Okay… well, all the way.” 

“Okay,” 

“With another girl, I mean. I’ve never had sex with a man,” Gabrielle said as she rested her weight on one elbow. 

“Me either….” Abigail said, trailing off. Hopefully, that would suffice for Gabrielle. 

“But girls? I mean, obviously, you’re into girls,” She said with a smirk, kissing Abigail’s neck. 

“I’ve… never been with anyone,” Abigail said quietly. “I’ve kissed someone before, casual making out, but I’ve never…” 

“Oh.” Gabrielle said. “Oh!” She had connected the dots. “So the museum…” 

“That’s the furthest I’ve ever been with someone,” Abigail whispered. She braced herself. 

“So?” Gabrielle said, shrugging. 

“You don’t care?” Abigail said surprised, stroking Gabrielle’s hair. 

“No, I don’t care at all. Are you saving yourself for marriage or something?” Gabrielle teased. She knew Abigail’s feelings about marriage when she had heard that Harvey and Maru had gotten engaged last week. Abigail did a fantastic impression of puking. 

“I’ve… well… I’ve never liked someone enough to want to go that far.” Abigail said, her face growing hot. Gabrielle’s face changed from one of jest to one of seriousness. She pressed her forehead to Abigail’s as she looked her right in the eyes. Her hair fell to the side, creating a dark curtain that they hid behind. 

“I’m happy you chose me,” Gabrielle whispered. “Even if we only ever go that far. I like you. A lot.” 

Abigail could feel her heartbeat in her throat. The zero G sensation in her stomach was overwhelming. She was elated that this gorgeous girl laying on top of her liked her, too. She was terrified of the fact that they had chosen to head this way. It would be hard to go back if anything went wrong. 

Fuck it. 

Gabrielle was still trying to read Abigail’s face when she pulled her into a frenzied kiss. She wanted Gabrielle to feel the swelling sensations in her chest... admiration, affection, passion. Gabrielle reciprocated the intensity, which only caused Abigail’s heart to soar higher. The words “I like you too” weren’t said, but they were definitely understood. 

The girls kissed passionately as they writhed together on the sofa. Gabrielle was bent on her knees over Abigail’s body as she cupped her pale face in her hands. Abigail tugged at the hem of Gabrielle’s shirt. Gabrielle rose up on her knees to peel her shirt off, revealing her tanned and toned body. The farm work did her good, Abigail thought, as she sat up with Gabrielle in her lap to adorn her torso with kisses. Gabrielle came back down to sit cross-legged in her lap, curling her legs around Abigail’s waist as Abigail explored her body with her lips and tongue. 

It was Abigail’s turn this time as she fiddled with the hooks on Gabrielle’s bra until it finally stopped resisting and Gabrielle slid it off over her shoulders. Her nipples were small and hard as Abigail took one in her mouth. She tried to mimic what Gabrielle had done to her the other day as she bit and sucked on Gabrielle’s breast. Gabrielle moaned softly and Abigail could feel her begin to rock back and forth in her lap. Abigail moved across to the other nipple, working it in between her lips and teeth as she massaged the other breast with her free hand. 

“Abigail,” Gabrielle panted, “Abigail.” 

“Hm?” Abigail said, looking up at her as she bit her nipple, showing her teeth. Gabrielle watched her with a longing expression as her breath grew hasty. 

“Let’s go in my room,” She said, gasping as Abigail bit down harder than she had before. Gabrielle responded with a slight buck to her hips against Abigail’s. 

“Okay,” Abigail said. Now there definitely was no turning back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.... it's been awhile. I'm a full time student with a nearly full-time job. Sorry, either the train derails or I get insanely busy!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ;)

Twinkling Wintersday lights shimmered across the ceiling of Gabrielle’s bedroom. Their dim light danced across her room, casting it in a cozy glow. She’d managed to make her bed that day, and sweep up all the dust bunnies… She mentally patted herself on the back for “wasting” the day cleaning her home instead of working out in the field. Gabrielle had, in her opinion, actually hit a homerun in this case, instead of floundering like she usually did in these types of situations. 

She quietly closed the door behind them, leaving Delilah snoozing away comfortably on the couch in the living room. The click of the doorknob incited a nervous feeling, like ants or butterflies in her stomach. Creeping, crawling, the sensation was tingly and unpleasant. They were alone, completely alone. Not standing in a field with friends trying not to look, not hiding in her bedroom with her parents nearby, there was no librarian to turn a corner and see them. It was just the two of them. 

Abigail turned to look at her. Gabrielle suddenly felt very conscious of her naked torso. Abigail was still fully clothed, which made her feel even more naked, if that was possible. She crossed her arms over her chest and smile nervously, which made Abigail look at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you nervous?” She asked Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle laughed nervously. “I feel so stupid,” she muttered. 

“Don’t, you’re not stupid,” Abigail whispered. “You’re so smart, you gave me great advice today and I feel so much better now… Don’t feel stupid.” 

Abigail gently wrapped her arms around Gabrielle, who felt her cheeks grow hot. 

“You’re smart and beautiful and you should never feel stupid.” 

“You’re crazy,” Gabrielle muttered under her breath. Gabrielle knew that she was way too anxious, way too worried, to not have something seriously wrong with her. Freaking out, having panic attacks… other people didn’t do that. She couldn’t see how she wasn’t broken. Stupid might not have been the right word, but flawed was an understatement. 

Before she could detest, Abigail pressed her lips against hers, kissing her hungrily. Her tongue passed through Gabrielle’s lips to play with hers. Gabrielle’s body responded against her wishes, she could feel her nipples grow harder as Abigail kissed her. She felt like Abigail was pulling her back to earth, grounding her, taking her back from her own hurtful thoughts. It was a fleeting sensation that made Gabrielle’s head spin. She didn’t deserve it. 

Abigail hadn’t noticed Gabrielle’s hesitation; instead, she bit and sucked at Gabrielle’s collarbone, making the other girl whimper. Gabrielle pulled Abigail’s tunic up over her head and tossed it haphazardly on the floor. The bra followed. Abigail smirked a sexy smile at her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Gabrielle said. 

“What about this doesn’t say I’m sure?” Abigail said, gesturing to her half naked body. Gabrielle felt herself begin to wetten as she took Abigail’s body in. She could only nod as Abigail led her to the bed, where she crawled on and laid there, waiting for Gabrielle to make her move. Gabrielle crawled on top of her. The heat of Abigail’s skin against hers felt incredible. 

“It’s just that we’ve only known each other for-” 

“That doesn’t matter to me. You’re amazing and I want you,” Abigail murmured, pulling Gabrielle down into a kiss. “Now stop trying to convince me otherwise.” 

Abigail really wanted this. Gabrielle did too, no doubt, but trying to convince herself to abandon her self-doubt was another story. How this gorgeous girl ended up in her bed wanting her, she couldn’t figure out. Shut up, she thought. Shut up and enjoy it. 

Abigail pushed Gabrielle’s hair over her shoulder and began tenderly kissing her neck, massaging her breasts gently as she did. Gabrielle pressed her weight against Abigail and squirmed from the stimulation. Gabrielle rolled onto her back, pulling Abigail with her. With Abigail on top, she could get a better angle at her jeans, which she started unbuttoning as Abigail kissed her. Abigail stood up to shimmy her jeans off, standing in front of Gabrielle wearing only her black boyshorts. 

“Fuck,” Gabrielle whispered. Abigail only smirked as she pulled Gabrielle’s shorts down over her hips slowly. When the shorts were finally off and tossed aside, Gabrielle sat up to pull Abigail into her lap. Abigail’s wetness had soaked through her panties, Gabrielle could feel it as Abigail grinded against her thigh. Gabrielle feverishly pleasured Abigail, sucking, biting, kissing everywhere she could reach. She laid Abigail down next her and rolled onto her side. 

“Can I?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Abigail whimpered, as Gabrielle pulled her panties to the side. Gabrielle kissed her deeply, gently toying with Abigail as she rested her fingers just outside her labia. Slowly, she massaged, until she slipped her fingers inside. Abigail gasped as they brushed against her clit. Gabrielle gently stroked it before beginning to circle it with her thumb. Abigail tried to kiss Gabrielle, her lips trembling as she sloppily kissed her, which made Gabrielle smile against her kiss. 

Slow, small circles grew faster and faster with each rotation. Gabrielle could feel Abigail’s hips start to gyrate as she got closer and closer. She crawled down between her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh before removing her panties. Gabrielle kissed the opening before sliding her tongue inside, causing Abigail to moan with pleasure. 

“Gabby,” she whispered, “Gabby, I want to do you, too…” 

“My turn first,” Gabrielle smirked before wrapping her lips around Abigail’s clit and sucking. Abigail squirmed and grabbed at Gabrielle’s hair, her hips rising, as she came closer and closer to her climax. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Abigail’s thighs, holding her in place as she sucked and licked until Abigail came. Panting and moaning, her back arched, as Gabrielle continued, until she begged her to stop. 

“Please, oh, please,” she stuttered, “I can’t anymore, I can’t…” 

Gabrielle laughed quietly as she wiped her face on her bedsheets and crawled up to kiss Abigail. Abigail’s body shuddered against hers as she came back down. Her breath was heavy and her cheeks were flushed as she wrapped her arms around Gabrielle’s waist. “Incredible, that was incredible.” she whispered. 

Gabrielle smiled as she kissed her. “It was,” she whispered back. 

Abigail slid under the covers with Gabrielle as Gabrielle held her close. She could barely feel Abigail’s heartbeat as they cuddled, with Abigail curling into Gabrielle. Gabrielle could smell her shampoo in her hair, and feel her soft skin pressed against hers. It was perfection. She had obsessed over this moment, thinking about it late at night, fingers inside herself… Now it was here. And it had gone better than she ever thought it could. 

Gabrielle tried to put the nagging, itching feeling in the back of her brain to rest. Abigail was obviously happy, which made her happy, too. It felt so good to know that she made someone else happy… Maybe it was because she had such a hard time being happy herself? It was nice to know that she was a bright spot. She sure as hell wasn’t a bright spot in her own life, more like a dark, looming cloud that rained all over everything. 

Abigail squeezed Gabrielle’s hand as she heard Abigail sigh happily. 

Perfection, she thought. ______________________________________________________________________________ 

A loud crack of thunder awoke Gabrielle the next morning. Her arms still held Abigail. It seemed like they hadn’t moved at all during the night, to her pleasant surprise. Abigail was probably as still of a sleeper as she was. She buried her nose into Abigail’s neck, kissing it gently and holding her tight. A good way to wake someone up, she thought. Abigail awoke, taking a deep breath and rolling over. 

“Good morning,” Gabrielle said quietly, smiling at Abigail. Her purple hair was mussed and her eyeliner was smudged, but she was still adorable, Gabrielle thought. 

“Hey,” Abigail said sleepily. “Oh.. it’s raining.” 

“I won’t have to go out and work for today,” Gabrielle said happily. Abigail stifled a yawn. 

“That’s good, we can have breakfast,” Abigail muttered, rubbing her eyes. 

“I really need a shower first,” Gabrielle said quietly. “I’m still… well, let’s just say last night had an effect,” she laughed. 

Abigail looked confused at first, but then her face lit up. “Oh my god, Gab, you didn’t… I can’t believe how selfish I am.” 

Gabrielle gave her a bemused look. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s not about whether I get mine. I just wanted to make you feel good.” 

Abigail snuggled close and gave her a kiss. “But I wanted to make you feel good… I’ve never done before, I want you to be the first person I… well…” 

“I can’t say no,” Gabrielle said. “But we should probably let your parents know you’re alive and alright. I got the feel you didn’t leave on good terms yesterday.” 

Abigail grumbled, fumbling with her jeans and digging her cell phone out of her pocket. She stepped out of the room to make the call. Gabrielle’s eyes followed. She laid in bed, closing her eyes and relishing the moment, before Abigail came bursting in the room again. 

“Dad’s mad because I’m late to help him open,” she complained. “I have to go. I’m so sorry.” 

“No worries. It’s not like this is the last time we’ll see each other,” Gabrielle said with a smile. “Come here, kiss me before you go.” 

Abigail grinned before leaning over to kiss Gabrielle, teasing her with her soft tongue, before leaving. “Miss you,” she whispered. 

“See you soon,” Gabrielle whispered back. Abigail left, waving at Gabrielle through the window as she ran past. Gabrielle flopped back in bed, her head swirling with memories of the night before. Memories of perfection.


End file.
